


You're The Reason God Made Oklahoma

by BigMamaHoward



Category: nonfandom
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, F/M, Mercedes McNab, Riley Smith - Freeform, Songfic, Wes Studi - Freeform, christian kane - Freeform, karl urban - Freeform, nonfandom - Freeform, song You're The Reason God Made Oklahoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMamaHoward/pseuds/BigMamaHoward
Summary: This story is loosely based off the song "You're The Reason God Made Oklahoma".  Jake is a face cast of Christian Kane. Nick is a face cast of Karl Urban. I have Barnell Mackie face cast as  Anthony Mackie.  Seth Benson is a face cast of Wes Studi.  Riley Smith is face cast for Randy Soper.  Mercedes McNab as a face cast of  Pamela. Please, if you read this leave some love, comments, critiques, etc.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"You're The Reason God Made Oklahoma"  
"There's a full moon over Tulsa,  
I hope that it's shining on you.  
The nights are getting cold, In Cherokee county.  
There's a Blue Norther passing through.  
I remember green eyes and a ranchers daughter,  
But remember is all that I do.  
Losing you left a pretty good cowboy,  
With nothing to hold on to.  
Sundown came and I drove to town,  
And drank a drink or two.  
Here the city lights out shine the moon  
I was just now thinking of you.  
Sometimes when the wind blows you can See the mountains,  
And all the way to Malibu.  
Everyone's a star here in L.A. county.  
You ought to see the things that they do.  
All the cowboys down on the Sunset Strip  
Wish that they could be like you.  
The Santa Monica Freeway  
Sometimes makes a country girl blue.  
I work ten hours on a John Deere tractor,  
Just thinking of you all day.  
I've got a calico cat and a two room flat,  
On a street in West L.A.  
You're the reason God made Oklahoma  
You're the reason God made Oklahoma  
And I'm sure missing you  
I'm sure missing you"  
Written by: James Sanford Jr.Pinkard/ Larry Collins  
Performed by: David Frizell and Shelly West  
This story is based on the lyrics of this song, loosely of course. 

Prologue:  
She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This wasn't her first rodeo. In fact, it was her four hundredth, give or take. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked flawless. Her hair , a mirage of brown, blonde, and red shimmered with its height secured by a half can of White Rain fell in curls around her head and shoulders. Eyeliner framed green gold eyes and popped thanks to her smoky eyeshadow.  
A knock came on the door," Layla, let's go."  
Layla stood up, grabbed a tube of rose gold lipstick to cover her full, wide lips. She turned her reflection to admire her new dress, A shimmering beige number that covered her upper half modestly and stopped mid thigh. Matching strappy sandals and simple gold earrings dangled as Layla put on a chunky sparkling ring on a finger of both hands.  
Another knock on her door.  
Another calming breath. Years of this and Layla still got a case of the jitters. Her mind flashed to a time long ago, before all this. Remembering her life way back then brought a smile to her face. Content with everything for the moment she turned to head for the knob of her dressing room door. She closed it, closed her eyes, exhaled, opened her eyes. "Time to go sing for your supper sweetheart." ********************************************************************************

Fifteen years ago Layla stood in her parent's house still in her college graduation cap and gown. "Mom and Dad, I want to see the world."  
"How will you afford it?"  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"What about a job?"  
"No. You're not going backpacking like some hippie idiot. You'll be killed and I'm not losing my baby girl."  
But Layla, always feisty, stood there silently with her arms crossed and hips cocked. She waited until the barrage of questions from the family who had come to celebrate her graduation had quieted down. She loved her family dearly, they were barely dysfunctional. Now though she had done what her parents wanted by getting a college education. She had a bachelors degree in accounting because two things in life are guaranteed: death and taxes. And Layla had chosen the latter. Now it was time to chase her own dreams, first up was seeing the world.  
"I wasn't asking," Layla spoke up firmly. "I was telling. In fact, I leave first thing in the morning to Ireland. I've done my homework, talked to very helpful people, and I'm ready. I also know how to get around any obstacle that comes my way. I just wanted to let you all know. My bags are packed, my passport ready, and now I just want to spend my last night home here with my family."  
The next morning Layla gave her parents one last hug before boarding her flight to head into experiences unknown. Finally her loved ones accepted her decision knowing there was no use in fighting it. They celebrated the limbo of one chapter ending as another was about to begin. Layla sat in her seat then leaned forward to look out the airplane window. She tried to memorize all the details of that Georgia dawn braking across the horizon since she didn't know if she'd ever see it again.  
******************************************************************************** 

Five years later Layla lay in the back of the truck looking up at the stars in the sky. The blanket that covered her body slowly slid away as the man next to her moved in his sleep. She looked at her lover, he had convinced her to come back to the states. There wasn't a continent she hadn't walked on. Though her time spent in Antarctica was very brief but she couldn't pass up the chance when her then boyfriend had asked her to come with. The journey had been grueling and when they made it back to port he was ready to go back again but she was ready to move on. Next stop, New Zealand.  
She'd been there for a couple months when she ran into Nick. Working at a convenience store for cash part time, he came through on his way through town. It was instant attraction. He was tall, lean, black hair, green eyes, easy smile, and had sexy facial stubble. It was a whirlwind romance as he showed Layla all the sights the country had to offer.  
Nick had never been outside New Zealand so listening to her tales of of her travels gave him the itch to travel. He wanted to see Layla's homeland first. At first she was against it, stating she was not ready to go back to the states yet. But she was more than willing to go anywhere else on earth. Even Antarctica. After much debate and planning they decided to travel around the country to all fifty states with saving her home state of Georgia for last. It would've been years since she had seen her parents. She had sent them postcards, trinkets, and photos with a phone call her and there over the years.  
They were in Texas when their car had broken down. He had received a call from his Dad in New Zealand, there was an accident and he needed to come back home. So they made their last night together before he left count. There wasn't enough money for both of them to go, that and Nick never asked her to go home with him.  
That's how Layla wound up here, Reno. Nevada. Her heart flew back to New Zealand. She managed to get the car headed west with Las Vegas in her sights. It didn't work though, the car broke down beyond repair as she crossed into the Reno city limits. Layla did what she had to do, grabbing her bag she left the keys in the ignition and kept walking.  
She entered the little diner tired and hungry. She tossed her bag in the booth before sitting down herself and counted out what little cash she had left.  
"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, her pen and pad waiting.  
Layla perused the menu. "I think I have enough for a slice of pie and a glass of iced sweet tea."  
The waitress quirked an eyebrow, "Lemme guess, new in town?"  
Layla smiled shyly, "Just broke down about a mile from here. Um, know where I could get a job and a place to catch a little sleep?"  
The waitress raised her brow higher before exhaling heavily, "I might know something." She returned to go place the order.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the reason God made Oklahoma...And I'm sure missing you...I'm sure missing you," Layla crooned. The meager applause reminded her she was performing. "Thank you." She placed the microphone back on the stand. The band set their instruments aside and patted her back as they all left the stage to head towards the bar. Bellying up to the bar Jaylon the bartender had her Long Island Iced Tea ready and waiting. She smiled as she took her first sip and let it all out. "Thanks Jaylon, you're a God send sweetheart."  
"You're welcome Layla," he replied before taking another order.  
"A really great show," a gruff male voice spoke up behind her.  
She turned on her stool, crossing her legs so the beige material shimmered further up her thigh. Taking a sip she took her time appraising the man in front of her. "Thanks darlin'. It's my break time hun so I ain't got time for a quickie up in your room."  
The man chuckled a little to himself before looking back up. "Um no ma'am, I can assure you I'm just trying to pay a compliment."  
Layla set her drink down on the bar before returning her attention back to the man. "Suga, I've been singing for my supper for almost ten years at this dive I think I've learned what a man means when they pay me a compliment."  
The man took up the stool next to her, "Ma'am."  
"Layla, Layla Fowler," she broke in, extending her hand.  
He took her hand in a firm handshake, "Jake Hall. I work for a casino out in Wichita Falls, Oklahoma."   
Layla listened, amused. She liked what she saw. About average height, thick muscles showing quiet power and strength, long brown hair that curled around the collar, and icy blue eyes that went well with that mid-Western dialect. "This isn't the first time some business type has tried to sweep me off my feet and show me the finer things the world has to offer."  
"Ms. Fowler, I've come out here on behalf of my employer, Mr. Seth Benson. He runs the Braid and Feather casino and hotel. It's a smaller location compared to the others in the area. It's more welcoming and inviting but my boss is looking to boost profits. He's looking for talent and sent me on the mission to find acts that would draw in the crowds. I like what I heard so I thought I'd pitch my proposal. You feel like a change of scenery?"  
Layla remained silent but before she could respond a hand came up to her shoulder. She looked at the hand before looking at the owner who was also the owner of the hotel and night club, which made it her employer.  
"Good evening," an even voice greeted. "You look stunning tonight."  
"Thanks Bossman."  
"Who's your company?" Barnell Mackie inquired. He leveled his gaze at the man. His milk chocolate features set in calm determination, showing no other emotion.  
"Jake Hall sir," he came forward with his had outstretched. "Talent scout for the Braid and Feather Casino out in Wichita Falls, Oklahoma."  
Barnell took the gentleman's hand, admired the firm grip. "Barnell Mackie, owner and operator fo the Chapilal Hotel and Bar. Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Hall."  
"Please, call me Jake. This is a really nice set up here Mr. Mackie."  
Barnell looked around at his property before settling his eyes on Layla who had returned her attention to her second drink. "Thank you. It's my pride and joy. My legacy." His eyes turned back to Jake's. "So you are here to poach my talent?"  
Jake looked baffled for a moment then regained his composure. "Oh no Mr. Mackie. Layla here is a fine performer, I'm not sure of what contract the two of you have but I was wondering if loaning her out would be an option?"  
Layla and Mack looked at one another, a whole conversation held between them with their eyes. After a moment Mack turned to Jaek, "Come with me to my office." Without another word he walked away.  
"He is intense," Jake remarked.  
Layla stood up, drink in hand. "No. He only does that to intimidate anyone he deems a threat in any way, shape, or form. Come on," she held her arm out for him to take as they walked towards the doors of the elevator in the lobby.  
The elevator doors opened and Mack's office doors were already open with Mack sitting behind the desk. The interior was a mix of old and new. The walls were a dark wood while the furnishings the color of various shades of green. Accent pieces the colors of a peacock feather and silver. Mack sat behind a desk made of oak with ornamental carvings etched on the corners. Two chairs waited for their occupants to sit down in their luxurious cushions. Mack used a hand to gesture for the two of them to take a seat.  
"How long will I be loaning out my best act, providing she wants to be, for your boss?" Mack got right down to business.  
Adjusting his suit jacket Jake pondered the question. "Mr. Benson said at least three months, in the beginning."  
"The beginning?" Mack and Layla asked in unison.  
Jake cleared his throat, "Yes. His hope is that if the acts are popular enough and prove profitable then there could be a rotation of sorts."  
"Keeping things fresh," Mack mused.  
"Correct."  
"Where else have you been?"  
"Well sir," Jake began. "I just got started looking outside of Oklahoma. My destination to begin was in Vegas but I had car trouble soon as I hit the city limits here. I figure I'd check out Reno before moving on."  
Layla was looking at the bottom of her glass, remembering, a small smile on her lips. "Something about this place," she murmured.  
Jake looked her way, an eyebrow raised in question.   
"What kind of talent are you looking for?" Mack steered the conversation back on track, knowing Layla would rejoin the conversation.  
"A little bit of everything and anything really. My employer, he likes to have variety so that anyone can be entertained. I've found a few folk on the way out here, street performers mainly, but anyone that has what it takes to draw crowds is what we're looking at. Big names are a plus but not necessary which is good because there's a lot of talented folks out there that're just waiting for that one chance-"  
"I get it," Mack interrupted, holding his hand up in a stop motion. He turned his attention towards Layla. "This isn't just my decision. Is this an opportunity you wish to pursue?"  
Layla set her glass on the little side table between the two chairs. She leveled her gaze at jake, "Three months huh? What will I get out of this?"  
Jake nodded, "Yes ma'am, three months minimum. I can't say much on compensation, that's up to Mr. Benson, but I can assure you he'll be more than generous as an act of gratitude for agreeing to this. Both of you." Jake turned his attention back to Mack. "You'll receive a monetary gift of thanks for this arrangement."  
Mack steepled his fingers together, "How much?"  
"Five percent of the business Layla brings in. You'll be paid after her loan period is up."  
"Are you offering this to everyone as you search?"  
"No. This is an exclusive offer to the first employer who I came across. That would be you, Mr. Mackie."  
"Make it ten percent and I'll draw up the paperwork, provided Layla agrees to this," Mack looked again to his star performer.  
"Why not?" Layla looked at her employer. "I know the others are just itching for more stage time. I'll probably be forgotten by the time I walk out the door. Besides, a little change of scenery will do me good, remind me of all that I've been missing."  
Jake let a small smile play on his face before turning back to Mack. "Mr. Mackie, sir, no need to deal with paperwork," he reached into his jacket pocket. "I have prepared the contract already. For both of you to look over and sign."  
Layla picked up her glass, smiling as she took a long drink. "You got low balled Mack. And that's the oldest trick in the book, Business one-oh-one."  
Mack let a smile slip. "So it seems. Let us review this contract, shall we? Then I'll grieve my loss of my star for the past ten years. It won't be the same without you Layla."  
She stood up to move around the dest and propped a hip on the edge. Taking his hands in her own she caressed his knuckles. "My sweet Mackie darlin', I'll miss you most of all. Well, next to Jaylon, he makes a good Long Island, just don't tell him that." She laughed at his offended expression. "Relax hun, you know I'm joking. I love you and I'll be hoping to be back as soon as possible. Just don't go falling in love with anyone else on me."  
Mack brushed his lips on their tangled fingers then looked up into the playful gleam in her eyes, "No promises sweetie. I am just a man after all."  
Chuckling Layla leaned down, "A wonderful man at that."  
Jake looked away, uncomfortable, at the affectionate two and busied himself with perusing the legal agreement one more time to make sure all was in order. Zoning in on the silence he looked up to see two sets of eyes looking back at him. He resumed hid old posture and handed over the paperwork.

  
Layla stood outside the hotel the next morning, luggage sitting beside her, waiting on Jake to pull up to the curb. They would travel back to Wichita Falls by car so he could help settle her in and meet his employer. She waited, lost in thought of her past while contemplating the next phase of her future, when the gleam of a car caught her attention. Jake put the car in park before getting out to help Layla, just like a true gentleman.   
She slid into the black leather interior and she looked around, amused. Jake paused before shifting gears, noting her expression.   
"A Prius, really?"  
"Company car."  
"Mmm, if you say so sweet thang."  
Jake turned his attention to the road, navigating through the traffic with ease. "So, this is going to be a bit of a road trip, I expect your help by taking over the wheel at some point, but in the mean time why don't you tell me all about yourself to keep me company?"  
Layla stared out the window, watching the city she had called home for roughly the past ten years go by. She wondered if when they crossed that city limit sign if they would keep going. Or maybe its Bermuda Triangle like effect would stall them once again. "Hey, what'd they say was wrong with the car to make it break down?"  
"It was the darndest thing really," Jake chuckled. "They said they couldn't find a reason for it. Why?"  
She smirked, "No reason."  
"So, gonna answer my question?"  
She saw the sign up ahead and waited, "Which is?"  
"Tell me about yourself?"  
She watched the sign go past, holding her breath. When nothing happened, Layla turned to Jake his eyes focused on the road but his body language clearly said he was waiting for an answer. "I'm afraid I'll disappoint you hun, there's nothing to tell about borin' ol' me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Braid and Feather hotel and casino Ms. Layla Fowler," an older man of obvious Native American descent approached her. A warm smile on his tan face as he held out his hand.  
Layla stepped aside of her luggage to take his hand in hers. Her million watt smile made an appearance despite being travel weary after the long drive. "You must be Mr. Studi. Hello and so nice to meet you sir. Jake here has told me what a great man I get to call Boss you are."  
"Please, call me Wes."  
"Only if you call me Layla."  
"Layla, a pretty name for a beautiful woman. I know the two of you have had a long ride but do you feel like talking business? Maybe over breakfast in my office?"  
"That sounds wonderful," she answered. "Do you mind if I freshen up a bit first? Get some of the dust off my boots?"  
"Of course," Wes readily accommodated. "Jake and I will take your luggage and I'll send him to show you the way."  
"Thank you."

"So," Wes said as he poured orange juice in a glass. "I trust your ride went smooth?"  
"Yes," Layla replied as she took her seat at the table.  
"Tell me about your act. Jake has only told me that you have a beautiful voice."  
Layla glanced at Jake quickly, "Yes, I sing a tune or two."  
"Formal training?"  
She swallowed a bite of bacon, a smile at the corner of her mouth, "Not necessarily."  
"Oh, I sense a story."  
She put her fork down for a second, "I didn't go to school for music as you may assume. I did, however, learn various styles and types from well educated people in my life."  
"Really? Anyone we may know?"  
"I doubt it. They're a bit...obscure."  
"I see," Wes decided to change tact. "So what can I and the patrons of this establishment hope to hear from your performance?"  
Layla pondered, forking up a bit of biscuit and sausage gravy to her mouth. "My main focus is on country and western with a good portion on the classics. I have recently, to keep up with the times, began to include more modern music across a wide variety of genres."  
"Good to have a little something for everyone."  
"How's your band? Are they pretty versatile and easy going? Because you know, sometimes I like to go off script."  
"I'm sure they will be more than accommodating. You can meet them after if you'd like."  
"Sounds good, but only for a quick meet and greet. I'm afraid I'm fading fast."  
"I understand," Wes pushed his empty plate away. "I'll have Jake show you to your room when you're done."  
"Eh, I'm expected to stay here?"  
"Jake didn't tell you?"  
Jake froze as all eyes looked his way. Around a mouthful of food, "I hadn't gotten around to it. Sorry."  
Layla sat up straight, "Mr. Studi, I don't sleep where I work. I have to be able to separate the two so I can create an entertaining show. I know that doesn't make sense, it's hard to explain-"  
"No, I understand more than you know dear."  
"Guess I need to look for a place to lay my head. Sorry, again. I should've inquired about that already."  
"I got a bed you can use," Jake spoke up. "A whole floor actually. It'd be nice to have someone looking out for the place while I'm gone."  
"Sounds nice, " Layla approved.  
"Jake, I've found someone else to go scout. I need you here with me, you're my right hand man."  
Jake paused for a moment, "Is this a promotion?"  
Wes' face broke into a grin, "Yes my son! You can't be gone all the time, you're needed here too much."  
"Thank you," Jake tried to remain calm and humble.  
"It was long overdue," Wes spoke as he stood up. "I know both of you could use a rest so I'll see you back here tomorrow?"  
Layla and Jake stood up to say their goodbyes before taking her luggage back down to the lobby. Jake told her where to find the band as he checked on a few things before bringing the car around. She found her co-workers to be an amicable bunch and told them she looked forward to working with them tomorrow. Jake came back quickly to escort her to the car and head home for a little rest.

Layla was surprised at the beauty of Jake's two story ranch style home. With it's big wraparound porch in natural wood colors and ferns hanging in between every other section against the light blue green of the house with white and black accents was charming. A weeping willow stood in the front yard with an old tire swing moving gently in the breeze. The grass and hedge bushes were bright green as they bumped along the long gravel drive. She noticed the big red barn and stable off to the side behind the house. The sprawl of the landscape held her in awe and Layla felt as if she were...home.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered when she could finally find her voice.  
"Thank you," he replied. He smiled at the awestruck expression on her face. "This land has been in the family for three generations."  
"So your family lives here too?"  
Jake's face turned grim, "No. Just me. My parents passed away a couple of years ago and I'm an only child so..."  
Layla placed a hand on his, "I'm sorry hun. Me and my big mouth-"  
Jake covered her hand as he stopped beside the house, "It's ok, you didn't know. And it's been awhile since it happened and since I've had to think about it. Now, let's get you settled in, all right?"  
Layla looked around the room after setting aside her garment bag. Jake set her other bags on a dais at the foot of the bed. This was obviously the master bedroom with what looked to be a queen size bed covered in a hand sown quilt of many colors and patterns. The off white iron frame set in contrast to the soft peach and yellow hues of the walls. An antique lamp with stained glass lamp shade of sunflowers and daisies set on the nightstand painted white along with all the furniture in the room. The bookcase held fragile figurines and trinkets next to the wardrobe that was adorned with little sunflowers and a daisy chain. The vanity set against a concave window with its dainty table and chair. A large overstuffed arm chair propped in the corner with a standing lamp looked cozy against the dark wood floor.  
"This is beautiful!" Layla exclaimed.  
"My mom liked her sunflowers and daisies," Jake stood next to her, letting the memories rush over him. "There's a bathroom through that door." He led her through the door. "Here's where the towels and what not are. I put in the shower stall last year, more convenient. There's the tub if you need to relax though. Under here are any necessities you may need. Nothing fancy, everything's pretty straight forward. No tricks or codes to working any of this." Jake looked around, mentally making sure he had gone over everything. He looked at Layla, the early morning sunlight catching her head in a halo in the bathroom window. His breath hitched for a second but shook off the feeling before her gaze returned to his.  
"Your mom decorate all of this?" she asked, looking around.  
"Um yeah, she wanted to be an interior decorator and she started by using this house as her first project.  
"I bet she was really good at it."  
"I-I don't know. She never got the chance to try her hand at it."  
Layla's smile fell as she understood the meaning of Jake's words. Instinct told her to reach out and bring him into her embrace. Rational thought told her to refrain even though his pained expression was brief it still hurt her to see it on him. "I did it again. Gosh, I'm sorry." She touched his upper arm. "I think I should've broken my rule and stayed at the hotel."  
Jake smiled, "No, it's ok. Stay, if you want to, the company would be very appreciated."  
"If you don't mind me constantly putting my foot in my mouth."  
He chuckled, "I won't mind. Now, get settled in and get some rest. I know we'll have a busy day tomorrow."   
She nodded, "Right. You do the same. You need the rest more than I do. You did most of the driving."  
"I will," Jake pushed off the counter and made his way to the hall towards the stairs. "After my chores."  
Layla followed but stopped at the doorway, "Chores?"  
He stopped and turned around, "Yeah, the horses aren't going to take care of themselves."  
Her face lit up, "Horses? Need help?"  
He rest a hand against the bannister, "You know horses?"  
"A little, been a while though."  
"Well maybe another time. There's not too much to do right now so get some rest, ok?"  
A little disappointed Layla moved away from the door frame, "Yep, you too." With that they went about their separate ways.  
Layla awoke that evening to the smells of something good cooking downstairs. She dressed in cotton shorts and an old tshirt before heading down to find her way to the kitchen. Along the way she let her gaze wander over the photographs along the wall of the staircase. She took in the paintings and knick knacks scattered throughout the house. She loved how the old and the new appeared to not only balance but compliment one another. At the base of the stairs to her left was the living room, big enough to entertain a crowd but cozy enough to enjoy on a rainy day. On her right was the formal dining room though the table appeared to be playing the part of a catch all. She walked through the room that led to the kitchen. Layla couldn't help but smile as she watched Jake deftly maneuver around, moving from counter to stove, adding to whatever creation he was preparing.   
He felt eyes on him so he froze before looking up. "Evenin',"he greeted. His hair was pulled back and a dish towel was slung over one shoulder. He stirred what was in one of the pots, the fabric of his worn black tshirt moving along the muscular contours of his body. Denim jeans hung low on his hips as he carried on with his task in bare feet. "How'd you sleep?"  
Layla snapped back to the here and now. "All right, you?" It should be a crime to look so effortlessly handsome, she thought as she leaned against the frame of the entryway.  
He moved a pan back and forth with ease, "Got a couple hours in so I'll be ready to knock off soon. Got to stay on schedule."  
"Make a girl feel lazy for sleeping all day," she pushed off to look around. "What do you want me to do? Boss me around." She admired the little table in front of the window for smaller creature comforts. The kitchen was very different from what she had seen of the house so far. All the major appliances were state of the art. She raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Right now there's nothing to do but sit and wait," he answered as he turned to face her. Jake folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter. He took in her appearance, she looked like she belonged here. He shook that feeling off and switched gears. "You ready to start working with your band tomorrow?"  
"Yeah," Layla stood there, hands on her hips. "They all seem like a good bunch. Can't wait to see what they know, maybe see what they can do from some of the stuff I've picked up here and there."  
"You never did tell me about yourself."  
"My answer's still the same. Not that much to tell."  
"Fine," Jake readjusted his stance. "You wanna play hard ball, I'm game."  
Layla moved across the space to face him and matched his stance. "Only if you're up for me to play as well," she quirked a brow.  
"Game on," he smirked. "Where ya from?"  
"Georgia," she answered, showing off her own smirk. "Born and raised here?"  
"Yes. Parents still around?"  
That halted her, "I reckon. There a mrs running around somewhere?"  
"Wait, you reckon? What does that mean?"  
"That's two questions and you didn't answer mine."  
"No," Jake pushed away. "How do you not know if your parents are alive or dead Layla?"  
She straightened up, kicking herself mentally for being stupid, "I don't know because I haven't seen them in about fifteen years and talked to them in almost ten." She kept her head low, not wanting to see the look in his eyes.  
Jake walked up to her and waited until she looked up. "Why?" It was the only question he could force out.  
Layla sighed, knowing it was best to get it all out now. "Because when I graduated college I took off to travel the world. I did, for years and I met someone in New Zealand who convinced me to come back to the states. I never intended on coming back, I wanted to see every square inch of this world. But I came back, he wanted to see my homeland and we were going to save my hometown for last. We broke down in Texas where he got a call. He left and I never saw him again. I was aiming for Vegas but broke down in Reno, just like you. I used to call and write then, I don't know, I just stopped. Life went on and here I am." She looked up at him, watching the emotions in his eyes and body language. For a long moment they just stood there, watching one another. Her body grew restless and began to fidget. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Say something!"  
Jake couldn't process anything when all he wanted was to pull her close and - "You need to change that Layla. Go and pick up the phone, call them, let them hear their daughter's voice. You don't want to be in my shoes and want what you can no longer have. Please, for me if for no other reason?" He took her by the shoulders, urging her to action. Willing her to agree.  
Layla breathed deeply, "Fine." she saw the relief flood his body. "But not tonight." He began to protest so she grabbed the hands that were still on her body. "I will Jake, just give me time to adjust first, ok? I'll even let you dial their number if that'll make you happy, sound good?"  
"Yeah," he eased away, cutting off the physical contact. He didn't want to but he smelt supper burning. "Crap!" He rushed to salvage what he could of the food.   
Layla shook off the intense moment and stepped towards him, "What can I do to help?"  
"Find your way around the kitchen to get plates, glasses, and silverware, and- Dammit!" Jake cussed when he dropped the hot spoon on the floor.  
Layla jumped in to help but ended up connecting her head with Jake as he bent down to do the same. "Owww!" She landed on her bottom with a thud, now hurting at both ends. Laughing at the comedy of it all as Jake did the same.

"Oh my goodness! This is so good!" Layla praised him around a mouthful of food. Forking another bite she rolled her eyes in amazement. "I've been to a lot of places, tried many things, and tasted all sorts of cuisines but this is hands down the best!"  
Jake chuckled to himself at her reaction. He'd had compliments before plenty of times in fact, but hers meant more to him than most others. He didn't know why, maybe because she had traveled the world? "Thanks but it's nothing. Just a simple concoction I threw together." He felt a blush begin to rise so he looked down to play with his food.   
She saw the heat in his cheeks and forced herself to calm down. "You're right, it's been too long since I've had a home cooked meal, especially since one that tastes this good." Layla waited for his reply but got none. "I'm used to drinking my supper. Get gussied up to perform for an hour or two just to have a drink...or two...or three, at the bar. Jaylon can make a tasty Long Island. Then go smooze with the crowd and whoever Mack needs me to flirt with. Met a lot of big wigs and hot shots, or so it seemed. Why stay in Reno when you could afford Vegas? Oh well, it was all part of the game. Guess I'll have a similar routine while I'm here huh?" She looked at him expectantly but his head stayed bowed down. "Jake? Hun, what's wrong? Did say or do something wrong...or not right? OK, I lied, this is the best meal ever! Jake, talk to me pl-"  
"Thank you," he replied quietly. Jake looked up into her worried eyes. He didn't know what to say or where to begin. He felt he needed to start somewhere, so setting the fork aside he clasped his hands together. "I learned how to cook while I was gone. I served my country but got wounded so I was sent home with an honorable discharge. I tried the rodeo circuit, calf roping, for a little while. I was ok but not good enough. While out in Texas for an event that's when I got the call. My folks were on the way to see me that weekend when a drunk driver hit them broadside. They went into a spin and they went into a ravine. According to the paramedics they were killed on impact. It happened about an hour away from where I was. I tried to get back to life after but I got lost along the way. That's when Wes stepped in and got me pointed in the right direction again. He's been a friend of my family for years, he's like an uncle to me but remembering to separate the family friend from your employer wasn't an easy thing to learn in the beginning. He put me to work starting in the kitchen as a busboy. I watched the people make these wonderful dishes that the customers just kept raving about. One of the chefs noticed, took me under his wing and when he taught me all he knew, he sent me to someone else who taught me more. I still keep learning new things and I experiment on my own time. Wes had me work in pretty much every capacity of that casino. Except for the bar. Thanks to that person who took away my family, my parents, the people I love, I won't have anything to do with alcohol. I can't." After taking a deep breath he resumed to finishing his meal.  
Layla had remained unmoving as he spoke since it seemed that, that's what the moment called for. When he was done then began to move on she processed his words then remembered her earlier words. Her hands came up to her mouth in shame. "Oh crap Jake! Geez, the more I talk the more I step right in it over and over again. I am so-"  
Jake looked up, fire in his eyes, "Don't say that word. I heard it enough already. I don't want to hear it again. Not about this." He eased up, seeing the look in her eyes. "Before you say what I think you're gonna say, stay. I heard your story so I thought I'd share mine. Also, I am not condemning your activities just sharing my convictions. So, stay. The company's good for me. I am not made of glass so I won't break any time a bad memory surfaces or you do or say something that may be contradictory to what I believe. You be you and I'll be me. You can't avoid or tip toe around people because you may upset them. That's not how the world works. People are going to get pissed but they have to deal and learn to get over it. All right?"  
She smiled, "Got it." Her hand hesitantly reached across to cover his. "Thank you for trusting me with your story. And I'll stick around so long as you agree to let me earn my keep." Her eyebrow quirked in humor. She quickly glanced at their joined hands before looking back into his eyes. "I'm used to singing for my supper, I earn what I need. Can you help me out on that hun?"  
Jake pondered long and hard though the spark he felt when she touched him made it hard to do. "Fine. You can start by cleaning up the kitchen while I go check on the horses one last time. " Regretfully he slipped his hand away to carry his plate to the sink.   
Layla laughed as she followed behind, "Sounds good but I'd like to take a look at those horses. Maybe take a ride?"  
"Sure but not right now. Earn your keep," Jake teased before slipping on his boots and hat as he headed out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla walked up to her new band the next day, ready to work. "Hi everyone!" she greeted, carrying her bag and music. "How are y'all doing today?"  
The group of them said their hellos as they made their way up on stage to their instruments. She had five people to work with; guitar, piano, drums, bass, and backup singer who could play the violin if needed. The stage area was cramped so no big movements were going to be doable unless you used the steps leading up to the stage. She went over to her back up singer, Andrea, and handed her a stack of papers for her to hand out. Her pianist, Marco, looked at the music sheets and smiled. Bill, the guitarist, scanned them quickly before setting them aside to tune his guitar. Cindy, who played the bass, looked at the sheets skeptically. Lastly, Wendell laid them down beside him as he twirled the drumsticks around, waiting for her to speak.  
"Ok," Layla began. I know we didn't' really get a chance to talk yesterday so I wanted to take some time right now to get to know each of you, maybe your music preferences, some ideas you may have, etc. The music I handed you are the staples of my shows. I like to do themes sometimes for each performance or per week. And now that I have kind of a fresh start I was thinking of introducing and incorporating some genres of music I've discovered during my travels." Layla took a breath to gauge their reactions, to her dismay they seemed unmoved but she knew to press on. "All right, with all that said let's get down to it." Remaining hopeful she asked the members questions until the barrier seem to break and they began to converse with no resignation.  
Seth came to check on Layla before he was about to go home. He watched her and the band perform their rehearsals. It appeared that they were getting along rather well, good to know. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something else. Jake. Standing there still as could be, quiet as a mouse just enthralled with Layla. He had never seen his adoptive son look like that before. He was happy for him yet worried because he knew that this was only temporary. He would have to keep an eye on that just in case it seemed as if it would progress into something.  
Layla saw that she had attracted an audience. At first she saw Seth watching her and the band. Then she saw his attention turn elsewhere. She followed his gaze to see Jake looking at her and the way he was doing it...made something inside her feel...different? He realized he had been caught so Jake made a quick exit without a word. A smile pulled at her lips but she let the band know to take a break. Layla walked down the steps to make her way towards Wes, putting a smile on her face. "Hello Wes! Like what you heard?"  
Seth took her by the elbow to guide her around the back halls used by the staff to his office. "I think Jake made a great decision in persuading you to come work for me. You and the band seem to be working together well."  
Layla nodded her head. "Yes, we spent most of the morning getting to know one another while tossing around ideas. I think you're going to like the show we're planning."  
Seth listened, "When do you think you'll be ready to perform for an audience?"  
"Either Friday or Saturday."  
"Let's make it Saturday," Seth decided. "I'll have Jake start working on promoting your show. Tomorrow we'll shoot some photos and have your name and face plastered all over Wichita Falls."  
"Sounds great!"

That evening Jake and Layla rode home in silence. She had attempted to make small talk but he seemed to be elsewhere. When he pulled the car in the driveway she saw a light on in the house. That was strange, she thought. Neither of them had left one on when they went out the door that morning. She was going to ask about it but his expression kept her quiet. His eyes narrowed, a frown on his lips, Jake didn't like what that meant. When he put the car in park he exited, not waiting on Layla to keep up. He tried the knob, unlocked. Jake stalked in, looking everywhere for his unwelcome visitor.  
A giggle from upstairs told him all he needed to know. He made plenty of racket as he climbed up the stairs to Layla's room. Without knocking he forced the door wide open. Yep, he was right.  
"Hey baby!" the perky blonde spoke from the oversized clawfoot tub. "Wanna join me?"  
"Pamela," Jake huffed out. "What are you doing here?"  
She was about to reply when she saw Layla come up behind Jake. "Um, who's that?" she asked, pointing a finger. The movement causing the ample supply of bubbles to shift and hug her features.  
"Hi," Layla replied, very good at going with the flow. "I'm Layla Fowler. Just staying here for a bit while I do my thing. And you are?"  
The blond let out the water, no shame as she stood naked in the tub. "Pamela. Staying here indefinitely. Jakey poo, mind handing me a towel? I'll let you dry me off. Make sure you get my every nook and cranny."  
Layla was about to step in when Jake snapped out of his trance. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and shoved it at her. "Pamela, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave and never come back."  
She slowly moved the towel over her skin, trying to entice him, "Baby we both know you didn't mean that. I gave you time to cool down and I'm back to make amends."  
Jake's voice was tight with tension. "Get dressed. Meet me in the kitchen. We're going to have a talk and then you're gone."  
Layla made a beeline for the door and headed out to the stable to visit the horses. She didn't know what was going on but it didn't need her involvement. She pondered about calling Wes about a room at the hotel just in case her bed got occupied, indefinitely. She came up to the horse she gravitated to. A beautiful paint; pale yellow and a brown that was almost red, named Uktena. In between the patches of red brown there was a slither of yellow running down its back that earned the name. Along with the fact that its ears were also yellow.  
Layla propped up against the door and watched it as it watched her, snickering here and there. "What's the matter hunny? Don't like me unless I bring a reason to?"  
Uktena whinnied.  
"Figures," she rolled her eyes. "Wanna shove over so I can sleep if need be?" 

"Pamela," Jake began when she emerged into the kitchen.  
"Look Jakey poo," she interrupted. "I'm sorry for last time and I'll do better from now on." She cozied up to him, grinding into his front. She traced a finger along the tight jaw line down to his neck. She turned on her seductive charm, deepening her voice to a husky tone. "C'mon baby, let me show you just how sorry I am." She took his hand to lead him to his bedroom. When she couldn't walk any further her head looked over her shoulder in confusion.  
"Pamela," Jake began again. "Leave. What we had was a long time ago and it's been long done. Go. Go home to your family."  
Pamela stopped and turned around. "I have no one. Except you," she spoke, tears formed in her eyes.  
Jake remained unmoved, "You're not alone. I'm not falling for that again. Go away Mercedes. This time I mean it, do not ever come back."  
Pamela, finally accepting her defeat, pulled her hand away from his. She grabbed her bag beside the door and headed out the back. She was almost through before running back to plant a quick peck on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I hope it works out for the two of you." Then she was gone.  
Jake heard tires on gravel fading away. Taking a deep breath he went to find Layla. Pretty sure he knew where she ran and hid he took off for the stables. He hoped Pamela was right, he thought with a smile.

"And that's how I learned you can't drink and hang onto a ute going fifty kilometers during the Wet," Layla spoke reminiscently. She had her back to the stable door while she sat in the middle of the way recounting some of the memories made during her travels. A smile on her face as the horses peeked out to listen. "Oh, I've had a good run in life. Kinda stalled out though here in the last few years. Don't know why though seeing as how I could've moved on at anytime. Maybe I didn't because something inside of me knew I needed to just stand still for a moment. Now though I'm moving a little bit and I like it. I wonder if that means I'm ready to travel again or do I consider this the metaphorical stretching of my legs? What do y'all think?" she asked. She watched their reactions which caused her to laugh out loud.  
"You know," Jake walked up behind her. "Anyone else and I might've called the funny farm. But since it's you I'll make an exception, seeing how it's you and all."  
Layla got up to face him, dusting off her pants, and walked to him. "Thanks for that. Pretty sure I'd be running the place. So, do I need to pack up and find somewhere else to lay my head?"  
"Why would you?"  
"Well, as much as I enjoyed meeting Blondie I don't think I want to stick around while y'all knock boots."  
Jake had to laugh, "You're something you know that?"  
"Better than nothing."  
"Well, the intruder is gone and I'm hungry. What ya say partner? Wanna help rustle up some grub?" he teased in an exaggerated cowboy accent.  
Ramping up her southern dialect she replied, "I reckon, sounds like a mighty fine idea."  
She closed the stable door and they walked back to the house together. Jake flung an arm across her shoulders and it felt right. She smiled at the gesture and added to it by wrapping an arm around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla and the band were taking a break from rehearsals to discuss other ideas for upcoming sets. They discussed the possibilities of incorporating music from other countries. Between the band members and Layla's travels they had quite the wide net of genres and tastes. Enough so that they had plenty of material to last for several shows. They reclaimed the stage to work a little longer until Jake showed up. He stood off to the side and just watched. When Seth came up beside him he leaned over to quietly say, "I think they're getting better every time they practice. Don't you agree?"  
Seth placed a hand on Jake's arm and nodded his head to the hallway. Once clear of the noise and people he waited to get the young man's attention. "You know she'll be gone soon right?"  
Jake was knocked off guard, "What do you mean?"  
"I have been observing you. You already look at her like I have never seen you look at another before. It won't do to have you fall for her when she's not here to stay."   
Jake chuckled. He looked down at his boots before returning his gaze back to his employer and family. "So you care about my well being. That's touching but are you saying this as my friend or as my boss?"  
"Which one will you listen to?" Seth asked with a smile.  
"What makes you think I have any interest in her?"  
"I can see it in your eyes like I said. You wear your heart on your sleeve."  
Jake sighed, "It feels right having her around. I never felt so comfortable around a woman like this. Not since Mom."  
"I know son. I'm happy you have found someone that you can feel yourself with, but she's only here temporarily. When she leaves I don't want to see you hurt in her wake. Do you see my point I'm trying to make?"  
"Yes. Thank you for caring about me. I know what I could be risking taking this, whatever this may be between the two of us, to the next level. If there is a next level."  
Seth frowned, "You sound hesitant."  
Jake's expression turned hopeless, "What if this is all one sided? Maybe she doesn't have feelings and I'm reading her completely wrong?"  
The older man's look turned knowing, "It's not one sided. I've noticed how she looks at you." He turned to walk away. "But don't ruin what may be meant to be." With a pat on the arm Seth made his way toward his office.  
Jake, feeling a little better about the situation, went to find Layla. It was time for them to head home. As he entered the room they were just wrapping up a song, something with a bluesy haunting melody. The man behind the bar caught his attention. He remembered hearing him say his name was Jimmy. Or was it Jamie? Maybe Jeremy? He'd find out later, Jake had too much on his plate today to look into the man's background. Right now though he watched the man as we watched Layla. He was completely enthralled as they wrapped up for the day. Layla wasn't even singing but going over notes about today. The bar remained unstocked and Jake had to wonder if he looked like that. He decided to stop the hypnosis and walk over to the employee.  
"Hey buddy," Jake greeted. "Could you get me a glass of water with ice."   
The guy, back to the here and now, quickly did as he was told. "Here you go."  
"Thanks," Jake took a sip. "How long you been workin' here...?" He let the question hang in the air hoping to get the response he wanted.  
"Jamie and I've been here for about a month now."  
Jake turned skeptical, "You don't sound like you're from about here."  
"I'm not."  
Before he could say more Jake got a text from Layla saying she was out front waiting from him. Thinking it odd that she hadn't come this way he took another sip before saying thanks and headed for the door. She seemed nervous as she looked over his shoulder back into the lounge. It seemed as if she were anxious as she hooked her arm through his when they walked outside.

When they pulled into the drive Layla saw a truck parked next to the stable. She wondered if it could be Randy and hoped it wasn't another Pamela. Jake explained that she had been a buckle bunny back in the day when they began dating. Their relationship was on again, off again, and doomed to utterly fail. Hopefully there would be no more exes coming to win Jake and kick her out. At least not until her loan was up.  
Jake's grin was contagious, "Well, we might be able to knock out two birds with one stone tonight. Meet me at the stable when you're ready." He got out of the car and headed out to the truck, shucking his work jacket on the way.  
Layla get out to quickly change into her jeans and tshirt. Before stepping into the ankle high boots she thought to lay out some food for supper. Tucking her ponytail into the opening at the back of her baseball cap she hurried her way across the yard. She heard them before she saw them. They were crammed into the tiny office area, each had a coke in their hand. Layla propped up against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her chest, and just observed them as they were immersed in conversation.  
Jake noticed her first and stood, "That's good to hear. Speaking of I'd like you to meet my temporary house guest, Layla Fowler. Layla, this is Randy Soper."  
Randy turned around and stood up with a warm smile and an outstretched hand, "Hi Layla. Nice to make your acquaintance."   
Layla acted in kind, "Same here. Jake's told me much about you."  
"And almost none of it's true," Randy joked.  
"I'd say about half," Jake quipped.   
She smiled, "Well if you want to deny all the good parts then by my guest."  
Jake stood up to move around the desk to stand next to her, "She's been itching to ride the horses. You feel up to it? We can check that piece of fence you were telling me about."  
"Sounds like a plan," Randy agreed while they stepped out of the office. "Got one in particular?"  
"Uktena."  
"So you must be the reason he always wants a treat here lately?"  
Blushing, she nodded.  
"Let's get saddled up then."

Layla set astride the beautiful paint. Watching the sun set slowly over the horizon. It had taken them an hour to reach the part of the property line that needed the repair. It was a great time to reacquaint herself with her equine skills that she gained along her travels. The guys patched up the fence line quickly and efficiently. Soon they would be heading back to the stable. It was getting late which put them off their evening routine.   
Jake grunted as he hefted the supplies onto the back of the horse. "Layla I hope you can cook as good as you can sing."  
She shrugged, "I can come up with something. Not as good as you but edible at least." Layla turned her head to Randy. "I can whip up enough for the three of us. Interested?"  
Randy saddled up before adjusting his cap while he pondered. "Normally I'd say no. I've dealt with enough people for the day. Tonight though I'm too tired to nuke a crap meal in the microwave. Do I have to sing for my supper?"  
She laughed, "Only if you want to."  
"Nah, I'd rather have you do it for me."  
"Deal. Race y'all back to the stable?"  
Jake steered his horse in the direction of home. "Too dark. Plus, you're too new."  
"The longer we sit here jawing the darker it'll get. I'm not new to riding cowboy just a little rusty. The last time I went riding was in New Zealand, won a bet and a race that day."  
They had began their journey home setting off in an easy canter. With the heat of the day slowly ebbing away it felt easy. A bloom and fade of light here and there reminded Layla of catching lightning bugs back home during her childhood. She heard the haunting call of a coyote in the distance that made her shiver, Layla never could get used to the sound. She liked it here though, the beauty of nature that provided peace and quiet compared to the city.  
"Hey where'd you wander off to?" Jake asked as he observed her far away gaze. Probably missing home, he thought, whatever she considered home. "Layla, you still with us?"  
She shook off her homesickness, "Sorry fellas. I got lost in the beauty around me."  
"Ah shucks," Randy teased. "Didn't know you thought of us like that darlin'."

Randy pat his stomach as he pushed away from the table, "Layla hunny, after that meal I may just kidnap you and make you mine. That was the best meal I've had in a long time."  
Layla smiled, "Thanks Riley."  
"Hey," Jake began. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich tastes better than those meals you nuke every night." He got up to collect the silver and flatware to take to the sink. "And what about that dinner I made a few weeks ago? You were raving like a lunatic after that."  
"Uh oh," Randy grinned. "I gave someone else a compliment on something he's good at."  
Getting up to begin cleaning up the kitchen Layla laughed. "I promise not to do it again while I'm here. Wouldn't want to step on toes and bruise egos."  
"Eh," Randy stood, putting his hat back on his head. "Well, it's getting late. I hate to eat and run but I have an early start in the morning."  
Jake came over to take his friend's hand then hugged him. "Take it easy man. We'll have to get together again, have a little fun."  
"Sure thing just tell me when and where," Randy agreed before turning to Layla. "It was good to meet you. Hopefully we'll see each other more while you're here."  
Layla reached out to take him in a friendly embrace, "I hope so. I'll fix you up something delicious regardless if a certain someone likes it or not."  
"Sounds like a date," Randy agreed before pulling away and looking towards Jake. "Hey, before I go I need to speak to you about something."  
"Sure," Jake said, heading out the back door shooting a look toward Layla. Once they reached his truck Jake saw the look in his friend's eyes in the glow of the security light. "What's up?"  
"You're headed for heartache buddy," Randy began. "I see the way you look at her. Even saw you get your hackles up when I joked about making her mine. She may be all right for a fling but not for the long term."  
Jake rolled his eyes, "You sound just like Seth."  
"Great minds think alike."  
"Do they though?" Jake asked skeptically. "Look, I like her, a lot. Her being here, she just fits right in."  
"Her stay is temporary, remember that."  
"I'm a grown man!" Jake threw out as Randy got into his tuck.  
Randy stopped after throwing the truck into gear, "Yeah but you're a sappy romantic, I mean look at you and Pamela. Everytime the two of you broke up you were a mess. I know you tried to hide it but buddy you have no poker face."  
Jake stepped away, "Whatever man. Go home old man, take your geritol and get to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys," Layla called out before everyone left rehearsal. "I was thinking of having a get together soon. Just have everyone here eating, conversing, and showing off our familial side. How's that sound? Family is of course invited."  
"You run this by Jake first?" Cindy asked, a hint of skepticism in her tone.  
"Not yet. I wanted to see if anyone was interested first then ask."  
"Ask what?" Seth questioned when he entered the room.  
Bill replied, "Layla wants to have a shindig for all of us."  
"Well that sounds like a good idea."  
"At Jake's," Wendell added.  
Seth's face fell, "Oh."  
Layla couldn't understand their reactions, "What do you mean by 'oh'?"  
"He's not one for big gatherings at his place," Andrea supplied. "Ever since his folks passed he likes to keep to himself when he's off the clock."  
"Ok fine," Layla gave up. "I tried."  
"Tried what?" Jake asked when he entered the room.   
Defeated, Layla grabbed her things before she left, "Nothing, I thought maybe we could have get together at your place but no one seems to like the idea. I'm ready to go." She began to make her way out of the casino saying goodbyes while she walked.  
"I don't know why we can't have something at the house," Jake called after her. "I have a few recipes I'd like to try out."  
Everyone stood staring in shock. Jake had never offered to host anything at his place. He'd never invited any of them to his house at all. Layla, in her short time here, had managed to change that. Jake was a good guy, he'd give the shirt off his back if needed but in general he was still a private person. He only told you want one needed to know at that moment. Sure, folks knew about his past but the former cowboy didn't get into particulars.  
Layla stopped to turn around, "Really?"  
Jake shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"  
She walked back to him, a huge grin on her face, "Oh great! When should we have it?"  
Jake looked around at everyone, "How's next Sunday?"  
Folks checked their calendars before agreeing,  
"Great!" Layla exclaimed. "So we make a list of who's bringing what and who all is coming to make sure we have enough for everybody."

"So," Layla asked as she helped prepare supper. "What are you thinking about for the big meal this weekend?"  
Jake laid the flatware and silverware on the little table in the kitchen. "It's a surprise. What are you going to make?"  
She stopped dead in her tracks, "What do you mean make something? I'm the host."  
Jake straightened up, "You volunteered my house for this-"  
"I was going to ask you after to see if anyone would want to come and they made it sound like it was a no go."  
"Why would they say that?"  
Shrugging she answered, "I don't know. Something about you not wanting to have people or crowds here."  
He brought over the food and sat down, "Well it's time I change all that."  
"Why now?"  
"Because of you," Jake spoke without thinking. He looked up to see Layla's confused look. "You push me, in a good way, to break out of these ways I didn't even know I had."  
"Well thanks, I reckon. So this weekend I'll be jumping in feet first in the deep end huh? Sink or swim?"  
"Looks like, so I guess I better swim."

After supper was done and the kitchen cleaned they shared the couch to watch television. Layla stretched out, placing her legs on Jake's lap. Smiling he relentlessly tickled her feet, making her squirm and giggle until she couldn't breathe. Leaning up, Layla playfully slapped his arm before retaliating. She swung her leg back across his lap and moved into a straddle position in an attempt to touch more of him. When she realized Jake had become completely still Layla froze too.  
"What?" she asked confused. "What's wong?"  
Jake's hand came up to cup her neck to pull her close and brought her mouth on his. His arm wrapped around her back to press their body's together. Layla's arms wrapped around his neck before running her fingers through his long deep brown hair. Without thinking she began grinding her pelvis into him, causing him to moan. With a growl Jake grazed his teeth along her jaw and down the creamy column of her neck. A sigh escaped her as her eyes rolled back into her head. Jake nuzzled his face in the crease of her cleavage and inhaled her scent. He had, had enough. He couldn't get enough. Placing his hands on her buttocks he gripped them before standing up. Layla started taking off her top and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Oh God," Jake breathed. "I want you." He set her down on the bed and quickly began to take off his remaining clothes.  
Layla shimmied out of her pants and underwear before embracing Jake. "I need you," she whispered before crushing her lips to his and letting her hands roam freely over his hard body.  
He moved her to the edge of his bed. Together they toppled onto the sheets in a tangle of arms and mouths while they gave in to satisfy their primal needs and desires.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Layla laid awake in the predawn light. The afterglow of the night she and Jake shared still fresh. She'd awoken when she felt him get up to tend to the horses. Their relationship had changed, she had made it change. Mentally Layla kicked herself for doing this, it wasn't her style. She would only be here for a little while before resuming her old life in Reno. No doubt she would miss this place and who's to say she wouldn't come back here one day. But, Layla moved to gather her things before going upstairs to clean up, this ultimately was a mistake. Yes they both were willing participants who knew the consequences should this exact thing happen and Jake was trying to be a gentleman about it but she, Layla, had pushed them both over the edge.  
Scrubbing her skin in the scalding hot spray Layla broke. Sobs wracked her body out of nowhere until finally she dropped to her knees in the shower stall. It had just been so long. So long since a person had made her feel this was, had that chemistry, that spark. Layla hadn't been deprived by no means, taking an appreciative customer or an eager client with her after a show to thank him personally. Those times had been far and few between with nothing more than a fleeting attraction. This though, Layla thought as she gathered up and got out of the shower, this thing with Jake had the potential to be more. And that's what hurt, she choked back a sob while wiping the condensation off the mirror to study her reflection, this could be her happily ever after. But she wasn't made for that. Was she? Layla Fowler was meant to travel! But she had stopped traveling after Nick. Why? Because even after a decade of singing for her supper she still felt like she owed Mack for taking this stray kitten in out of the rain.  
Applying her makeup carefully to hide the redness on her face and puffy eyes from the earlier crying jag Layla was ready to face the day. Even the awkward morning after talk that would be inevitable when she headed downstairs for breakfast. Decisions, choices, and options loomed in her mind as she went about her morning routine. Maybe she'd talk to Mack when she returned to Reno and tell him that her nomadic urges were back. He'd understand surely, wouldn't he?  
Pouring herself a cup of coffee she set at the table with her toast and fruit. Where would she go? Layla wondered, spreading peanut butter on the crispy bread. Definitely Vegas, her original destination, then where? She thought of all the places her feet had touched, relishing in the memories. Was there anywhere else left on her list to see?  
Jake watched her, lost in thoughts, from the doorway. He had hoped he could wake her up when he was done with the horses but Riley arrived early this morning to talk with him before leaving for work. He studied her face and frowned. She looked...sad? Why? Was she regretting last night? Jake decided to announce his presence so he cleared his throat as he walked in the room. "Mornin'," he greeted, reaching for a coffee cup.  
Layla barely heard him she was so deep in her own mind. "Mornin'," she murmured before sipping her coffee.  
He sat down across from her, digging into his bowl of cereal. "Whatcha pondering?" he asked around a mouthful of milk and corn flakes.  
Layla set her mug down. Better to rip it off, like a Band-Aid, she thought. "Last night was a mistake," she replied plainly.  
"Why do you say that?" he questioned, trying to sound unphased.   
She took a bite of toast but when she swallowed it settled like a lump in her throat. "No use in starting something when I'll be leaving before too long. Three months goes by fast."  
"Yes, I'm aware but I still don't see your point."  
"Then when I leave I'll be going back to Reno and Mack. Who I'm going to talk about leaving to."  
She had his full attention now, "Leaving where?"  
"To see the world. There are places I've yet to see and experiences to be had."  
"I see."  
Leaning forward she continued, "I wasn't done traveling. It was fate Mack took me in when I broke down. I was still hurting from Nick. Then I grew complacent being in one place so long. I also felt I owed it to Mack to stay for all he did to help out this wandering stranger. But now, after coming here, breaking my routine I've had time to think and reflect. It's time to move on when my time here is through."  
Jake had finished his meal and carried it to the sink. He turned to face her, arms crossed. "Great. I'm glad you've had time to think things over but you've yet to tell me why last night was a mistake."   
"Because I'll be leaving soon."  
"Yeah. I'm fully aware of that now and I was aware of it last night too."  
Getting aggravated she stood up to walk over to him. "I made the mistake of letting last night happen. There's no denying I felt something for you from the get go, I've been trying to keep a handle on it but I gave in. Now things have changed between us. You deserve someone who plans on sticking around and I'm not that someone. It's just been so long..." she began sobbing again.  
Jake brought her to his chest in a fierce embrace stroking her hair and back. "Baby, I knew what this was when I kissed you. I know this is only temporary but we both wanted this so let's just enjoy it for now and worry about later, later. We're adults not children. We'll take this as it comes one day at a time. How's that sound?" He crooked a finger under her chin to make her look up. He took his thumbs to wipe away her tears.  
Sniffling she smiled, "Sounds like a bunch of cliches but fine. I'll go along so long as you are."  
"Good, now let's get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday night was here which meant Layla was in her dressing room preparing for her set. Only difference is that Jake was there. He had been there for her all week. So much so that she had to wonder if he was able to get any work done. They knew that their coworkers knew that something had changed between them. Wes had watched the couple, carefully concerned about how it would end. The week came by easy with the two of them going deeper about learning everything there is of one another. Riley commented on the change that both have taken on in their demeanor when eating supper with them one evening, he heartily approved. In fact, one morning they had an early ride to watch the sunrise which resulted in them being late to work. The week had passed quickly in complete bliss. Now, there he stood by her side to be her cheerleader and biggest supporter.  
A knock on the door, "Layla, let's go!" Cindy's pace never slowed as she made her way to the stage.  
Jake laid his hands on her shoulders and began kneading the tense muscles. "You're going to do great baby. Like always."  
Layla smiled as she covered one of his hands with one of her own, "Thanks darlin'." She stood up, letting her sequined dress fall into place, the shades of blue glittering in the lights around the vanity mirror. "Time to go sing for my supper."  
Jake leaned in for a quick peck on the mouth but she placed a finger on his puckered lips. His eyebrow quirked at the gesture.  
"It'll ruin my make up sugar."  
Grinning Jake took the fingers on his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "How's that?"  
"Very nice."  
"Go break a leg."

"...On such a winter's day," Layla belted out the last line of the famous 1966 hit. Her band backing her on vocals to re-enact that haunting melody. This song would conclude their set covering some of the 60's top hits. When the music stopped the audience whistled and applauded. Layla put on her bright million watt white smile to show her gratitude. When the curtain closed she traded pleasantries with the band as they all headed backstage. Back in her dressing room she settled down, allowing the adrenaline to run through her system. After freshening up her makeup Layla headed to the bar for her after work treat.   
Wes was already there, smiling as his main attraction walked toward him. "Layla, my dear, you did an excellent performance," he held out his arms to embrace her. "Those songs brought back some fond memories."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Layla replied. She saw the bartender approach and she gave him her order. Layla was still irked by the uncanny resemblance he held to Nick. Giving her thanks she took a sip before tucking a hand into Wes' elbow to walk away. She chanced a glance to the doppelganger only to see him jerk his gaze away after being caught.  
"What's the matter?" Wes asked, genuinely concerned.  
She took a big sip of her drink before answering, "Nothing. He just looks like someone I used to know. So, anyone you want me to talk to, introduce, and the like?"  
Wes patted the hand on his elbow, "No my dear. Just meet with your fans until you're ready to leave."  
"Where's Jake?"  
"Kitchen, last time I saw him."

Layla met with those in the audience who were still lingering in hopes of getting a photo or autograph. Still not seeing Jake she began to make her way to the casino's big industrial kitchen. A hand gripping her upper arm caught her off guard and stopped to turn around. The face attached to the arm made her stop dead in her tracks. "Ni- I mean- Jamie? What is it? What's wrong?"  
The tall handsome bartender held her firmly while his facial expression held a pleading look to it. "Layla," he began. "It's Nick baby." He accent, his New Zealand accent, came out pushing the neutral American dialect out of the way.  
The shock wore off causing Layla to yank her arm bree of his grasp. Anger bloomed in her heart which prohibited her from thinking clearly as she instinctively back handed him in the face with all her might. Layla's chest heaved as she tried to calm down, looking around she was grateful that no one was in the hallway at the moment. "What in the hell are you doing?!" she whispered through her gritted teeth.  
Nick rubbed his stinging cheek. "Layla, baby, I couldn't believe it was you at first. I'm sorry I lied to you but I choked plus the boss' right hand man showed up. I'm finally able to get you alone."  
She expelled a long sigh before speaking, "Nick, I can't do this right now."  
"Layla," a gruff voice asked from down the hall. "You ok?"  
She whipped her head around, "Jake? Yeah, um, everything's ok. Ready to go? I was on my way to come find you." She walked to him, a strained smile in place, to wrap an arm around his waist.  
He wrapped his arm about her shoulders and looked at the two of them, "Yeah. Let's go, we have to get ready for tomorrow. See ya." With a last look over his shoulder they walked away to head to the car. When exiting the parking lot he just had to ask. "So what was going on back there?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"Something I need to worry about at least?"  
She reached for his hand and squeezed, "No dear. Now I just want to go home and rest. We need to prepare for tomorrow and what wonderful concoctions you'll be preparing."  
He kissed the back of her hand, "I think you'll like it."


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday morning came with the sun shining through the curtains, waking up Layla. Listening to the birds she noticed she didn't feel Jake's warmth beside her. Confused she quickly went through her morning routine then headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found him moving around determined to make his creations come to life. She watched him work quietly before entering the war zone. "Mornin' hun."  
Jake paused to look up, he smiled, "Morning sleepy head. If you're willing there's breakfast makings in the fridge. I haven't been able to take a break yet."  
"The horses?" she questioned as she maneuvered around him to make a light meal.  
"Done at first light. Feel like talking about last night yet?" he cocked an eyebrow.  
Staying focused on her task she answered, "Do I have a choice?"  
Jake came around to embrace her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, you have a choice but I think it's important you do."   
Leaning into him she thought about her words before telling him. "That was Nick."  
"New Zealand Nick?"  
"Yep."  
"I thought he said his name was Jamie?"  
"He saw you and choked."  
"What'd he want?"  
"I don't know. I don't care either, I just want to move past it. It kind of sucked seeing him after all this time and I unleashed my anger I had for him on him."  
"I know, that looked like a wicked back hand."  
"Hurt like hell but it was so worth it. Now let's get this party ready."

The employees of the Braid and Feather gathered under the old oak tree to dine in the warm summer evening. Tables and chairs were mismatched as they made one long row. Jake had worked all day perfecting his creations and he smiled while watching his fellow coworkers expressions of delight as they consumed his inventions. Everyone had brought something to contribute. The kids played in the yard and stared at the horse out in the pasture. They all wanted a ride but were disappointed when told not right now. Riley, who surprisingly agreed to come, came with treats the kids could feed the horses who readily accepted the offerings.  
Layla sat in the middle of the group to Jake's left. Jake sat at one end while Wes occupied the other end. Much to her irritation Nick had come but stayed away from her. He was still going by Jamie with everyone around and looked pitiful with the business from their altercation earlier. No doubt he'd want to try talking things out once again. From the look Jake gave when she spoke to Nick/Jamie may not get a chance to. Fine with her, Layla wasn't in the mood to deal with his excuses and lies. She'd slap the stupid out of that beautiful face in a heartbeat.  
After the meal was done the clean up began. Some had brought plastic containers, tin foil, and plastic wrap to take home leftovers of their own. Layla was on dishwashing duty as folks kept coming in. Some put away the table and chairs while others entertained the children with playing ball, hide-n-seek, and tag. She watched from the window above the sink and smiled. Jake was 'it' as he faked having a hard time finding the kids who hadn't picked good hiding spots.  
"Layla?"  
She froze, counting to ten so as not to launch someone's Pyrex dish at his head. "What Nick, Jamie, whoever you are?" she bit out.  
"So you're still mad at me?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. "That wasn't just a knee jerk reaction yesterday?"  
This time Layla counted to twenty as she rinsed off the big carving knife and meat tenderizer. How ironic, she thought. "No," Layla turned, crossing her arms as she leaned against the sink. "What did you expect me to do? The man that said he loved me ten years ago without a second thought pops back onto my radar only to tell me a false name that made me think I was losing it. And now he finally found the huevos to talk to me." Layla cut her eyes to the utensils drying on the counter. "I have a few things at my disposal to show what I think about you right now."  
Nick gulped, knowing she probably would if he didn't tread carefully. "Layla, I am from the bottom of my heart sorry. I know I should have done better by you. But I got that call, it was my grandfather, he had become gravely ill so I was to come say my goodbyes."  
"I could've been there for you."  
"I wasn't thinking straight, I just know I needed to get home fast."  
"So what, you been saying goodbye for the past ten years?"  
Nick hung his head and hugged out a sigh, "No. I was in jail for most of it."  
"What?! " Layla pushed away from the sink to stand right in front of him. "What for?"  
"Nothing too bad, " Nick began. "I kind of lost it after my grandfather passed. So I committed a few misdemeanors that racked up real quick which led me to being falsely accused of an armed robbery."  
Layla couldn't believe it. Nick had always been the level headed one of the two.  
"Luckily my folks hired a good lawyer who got me free. I hightailed it back to the states though, to get away from the memories a bit. I wound up here,"  
"Why'd you change your name?"  
"Nick has a prison term on his file in New Zealand which makes things hard. Thanks to a sketchy chick I met at a bar Jamie from Kansas has a clean background."  
"Nick, if Wes and them find out you'll be fired. Maybe worse," Layla warned.  
He dare to lay his hands on her shoulders, "They won't have to. I found you and it's a miracle. We can pick up from where we left off. How about it? Come with me Layla?"  
She looked at him, studying his expression, he seemed eager and genuine in his proposal. And yet Layla couldn't exactly allow herself to be persuaded. "No Nick. I don't see how you think that could happen. It's embarrassing to say but you leaving did a number on me. I can't trust you anymore Nick." She cupped his cheek, stroking the soft skin above his beard. She did long to rekindle what they had once but knew that now it would be too dangerous. Plus, there was Jake now. Yes she knew that their relationship was temporary but Layla wouldn't want to sour things between them trying to revive the past.   
"It's him isn't it?" Nick asked, darkness coming over his features. The grip he had on her shoulders tightened in jealousy.  
Layla backed away from him, fire in her eyes. "Jake? Yes, he's a big part of it. But it's you Nick, I can't be with you. So be smart Nick and go home to New Zealand."  
"Layla?" a gruff voice called from the kitchen entrance.  
Nick and Layla jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. Wes and Jake both stood there, their expression grim. They had heard most of the exchange before deciding to announce their presence. wes had studied Jake as the two former love birds talked and had to lay a hand on his arm to keep him from charging in. Now choices would have to be made. Wes knew, and none of them would appear to be easy for anyone.   
"Wes? Jake?" Layla walked toward them. "I take it you two heard some things?"  
"We did," Jake bit out as he kept his gaze leveled on Nick.  
"I think you had better go young man," Wes advised. "We'll discuss this first thing in the morning."  
Without a word Nick walked apart from them but his eyes stayed fixed on Layla who was now wrapped in the other man's arms. It pained him to see her like that. It felt like yesterday they were two star crossed lovers laying wrapped up in each other under a New Zealand midnight sky. They had plans and dreams to set out for together but he'd messed things up terribly in the heat of it all. Now to see her moved on without him stung a lot. Maybe he could change her mind by proving he could change and become the man he used to be. A better man. Nick didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone as he quietly got in his car, started it, and drove back to his apartment.   
"What was that all about?" Riley asked as he walked in through the back door. Taking in the three of them he furrowed his brows. Jake looked ready to punch something or someone yet had a protective arm around Layla. Layla looked scared and ready to break down as she kept her head ducked down. Wes looked grave as his mind was ruminating on the tense situation. "Should I tell everyone to get on home?"  
Jake acknowledged his friend's presence, "No. Let's go outside, shake things off, and try to have fun." He looked at Layla who continued to avoid his gaze. Catching Wes' attention the three mean made their way back outside. Jake looked over his shoulder to get another look at Layla but she was no longer there.  
Layla went upstairs to have a little crying jag before returning her attention back to the guests. she knew that Jake would want to talk about what happened. He may even kick her out. She didn't know what all he'd heard of the conversation or how he'd interpreted her words. The thought of packing up her belongings just in case crossed he mind but she refused. Looking at her splotchy tear stained face in the mirror she thought, when did I become such a pushover to tuck tail and run when things get a little complicated? The answer hit her square in the heart, she cared. Layla cared about Jake, she was maybe in love with him. She couldn't stand to see him hurt because of something she may have done. Smiling Layla patted her face with a cool damp washcloth before fixing her makeup. Heading back down the stairs she left the house with a grin while seeking out her guests.

That night the two of them had a heart to heart about the incident with Nick. As far as they were concerned when Monday rolled around he would be as good as gone. Once Wes was done with him. They spent the night making up for all the missed chances to touch one another that day. In the early morning light they let their sated bodies rest while snuggled against one another in the peach bedroom.

"Mr. Wes, sir," Nick spoke when he entered his boss' office. "I'm sorry I lied to you about who I am but as you may have heard it's not easy finding honest work with a record like mine. I-"  
"I know all about you," Wes cut in. His hands steepled on the wooden desk, a calm neutral look on his face. "I have checked into your background. Both of them. Before you came to work at the Braid and Feather."  
Nick was stunned, "How? Why?"  
"I believe in thoroughly checking out my employees, present and future." He left out the fact that Jake had been the one checking this guy out and that it would only be a matter of time before it was brought up. Layla's appearance and their history had sped up that process.  
"And yet you didn't fire me or turn me over to the authorities, why?" Nick asked, intrigued now he took a seat in one of the leather arm chairs.  
"Didn't see a reason to. I see you had a hard time coping with the loss of a loved one. How you were falsely accused of a crime you didn't commit. I also believe in second chances. You've been a model employee so far but this business with Layla and yourself...needs to be rectified. I can't have an act so distracted by a memory from her past she can't perform."  
"I think things between us have been rectified sir," Nick stated. "As of yesterday."  
"Yes well, I wouldn't go making assumptions just yet. Be sure."  
"I will."  
"Good, now get to work."  
Jake and Layla were surprised at Wes' decision when they entered his office later that morning. Jake was ordered to keep his cool around him while Layla was advised not to let his presence be a distraction. The two left his office after receiving another warning from Wes about how their relationship should not affect their work. His firm demeanor slipped, proving a thin facade, to be replaced by a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the course of the next few weeks Layla planned and performed some of the best material she had in her repertoire. Everytime the audience became a little bigger. Afterwards she had more autographs to sign and pictures to pose for. She and the house band came up with new ideas for sets. Wes made sure to advertise her name all over Wichita Falls and beyond. He even coaxed her and the band to play during the week to help navigate what music the customers were interested in.  
In her spare time Layla and Jake spent time with the horses. Helping Riley, of who she had grown rather fond, with his daily chores. One night the three of them and a woman Riley had been seeing sat by a little fire outside as the sun set. The two men pulled out their guitars and began playing old songs they had all grown up listening to and some of their own work. Layla was enthralled as she listened to her men perform. She knew Jake could sing as he'd hum a little tune in the shower or while cooking. Maybe she could convince him to join her on stage one night, she thought, and Riley would be a bonus.  
Weeks passed by in a blur. Soon Layla found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Tonight was her last performance at the Braid and Feather. This time had been a change Layla didn't know she had needed. Tomorrow she would leave to go back to Reno. Jake had insisted he drive her back after saying how it might be easier if she left via an airplane. Jake, she realized, was being more calm about her leaving than Layla. She loved him, that much she knew but had yet to tell him. What was the point? It was time to get back to their normal routines, without one another.   
Then there was Nick. He had made amends her and Layla had pretty much forgiven him. They had even gone out a couple of times to catch one another up on all the things that had happened while they were apart. He'd even suggested taking her back to Reno to see all the places she'd talked about. Obviously Nick was getting restless and seeing Layla again was a good excuse as any to move on. If he left though Wes may ruin his chances of Jamie getting another job. He'd figure it out as it came. In the meantime he made plans to leave work for a few days.

Jake watched her belt out another song. Layla looked stunning as always. Her dress was floor length with peacock feathers painted all over it and glitter dotted here and there. He wasn't ready for her to leave. He'd tried convincing her to stay but when she asked why his answer came up short. Layla wasn't mad though, she knew that what they were doing was just temporary. He knew it too but he had hoped...Tonight, when they got home Jake would try with every ounce of his being to show how he felt. He'd even asked Wes for a couple days off to say a long goodbye once he got Layla back to Reno, thankfully Wes understood and agreed.  
"Hey darlin'," a female voice greeted, startling Jake out of his thoughts. "Was I really that boring?"  
Jake smiled, "Layla you couldn't even if you tried." He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her down onto his lap. As he planted a kiss on her mouth he looked towards the bar to lock eyes on Nick. He knew he was trying to get back in Layla's good graces but he needed reminding at times who had the upper hand.  
"Dang hun," Layla commented after breaking the contact. She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "You keep that up and we'll have to get a room."  
"Well, why don't you go get your things and we can have the privacy of our own home?"  
Jake knew the minute he said the words that he'd made a mistake but he brushed it off. Maybe Layla hadn't noticed or cared? She moved away, finished her Long Island and smiled. Walking away Jake could see her setting the glass down in front of Nick. The two exchanged pleasantries before Layla made her way back to her dressing room. Jake said his goodbyes to Wes and other coworkers as he made his way to retrieve his car to wait for her as usual. Yeah, he'd make every effort to make this a night she wouldn't forget.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Layla had come back to Reno. Mack had made her return a big affair by throwing a celebration in the hotel's bar. Her boss and coworkers welcomed her back with smiles and open arms. Jake stayed with her for as long as he could before Wes told him he needed to come home. Layla had hoped he'd break down at the city limit sign, she'd take that as an omen. Alas. Jake called her hours later to let her know he'd made it home safely. The adjustment of getting back into the swing of things was easy enough. It was as she occupied her lonely apartment that her memories would come rushing in on her. They had made no promises of a future or to see one another again but she longed for him. To keep busy Layla delved into her music. Until a knock on the door broke her concentration. She looked at her clock, seeing it was late, she approached the door carefully.  
Seeing the familiar face Layla was both relieved and confused. Unlocking the door she stepped aside, "Nick? Hey! What are you doing here?"  
Nick ducked his head as he entered the foyer, "Just travelling a bit and thought I'd pop over to see you in your natural habitat." He stood awkwardly holding his duffle bag over his shoulder.  
"Um, here, sit your bag down." Layla tried to be accommodating as she led him to the living room. "Have a seat. Travelling huh? What about your job at the casino?"  
He sat and looked around. Posters of shows from various artists adorned the walls where bookcases weren't. The shelves were loaded down with books, music, knick knacks, and DVDs. The furniture was black and worn with age. Not quite how Nick would imagine his Layla decorating her space. "Eh Jake fired me. Apparently I was taking a little off the top when I counted down the registers after closing. So I said later, grabbed my things and decided to pick up where we left off all those years ago. Whatddya say? Take a break from crooning for a bit and go wandering around?"  
At first Layla was shocked that Jake would do such a thing then became certain his decision was justified. Nick didn't have a clean history and now Layla suspected, neither did Jamie. "Hmm, well sorry to hear that Nick. As for the travelling bit, I can't. I just got settled into my routine plus I lost that itch to keep going and keep seeing the world about a decade ago. Something happened and now the thought just sits sour on my stomach. Ya know?"  
Nick wouldn't let himself be baited. "Just thought I'd ask. Got a buddy out in California I plan on visiting. He says you see more stars where he lives in droves. Sure you don't want to get a picture? Maybe an autograph?"  
"No thanks."  
"Well, I tried."  
They remained quiet for an awkward moment before Layla had, had enough, "Nick?"  
"Yes?"  
"How'd you know where I live?"  
"Phone book."  
"I'm unlisted."  
"You caught me," Nick looked at her with his devil-may-care grin. "I told some guy named Jaylon at the bar I was your cousin and wanted to surprise you, seeing as how I just got into town and all." In truth he'd left Wichita Falls and followed Jake and Layla here. He'd been renting a room out by the week at a little motel down the road. He had bided his time until he knew Jake was gone and he could figure out how to approach her.  
Layla just grunted, she'd need to have a talk with Jaylon. "Where are you planning on staying the night?"  
"Well, I was hoping I could crash here with you till I get around to moving on down the line."  
She knew it. Was Nick always this greasy or is this something he'd learned along the way? Layla instinctively felt like telling him to take his freeloading self elsewhere. Then the rational part of her kicked in with the thought that she could find out the truth of who he really was. At one point in time she would've claimed this man inside and out. Now she wondered if she really knew anything about the handsome man waiting for her answer.   
With a groan Layla spoke, "I guess so but only for a week, that's as long as I'm allowed to have guests."  
Nick got up to hug her. He had won this round so maybe by the time his stay was up he would have won her over completely, "Thank you Layla darling."  
"No problem," Layla replied, still unsure about all of this. "The couch is a fold out bed. It already has sheets on it, just let me go get the pillow and blanket."  
"Hey, think I could grab a shower while you're doing that?"  
Layla groaned internally, "Sure. Towels and all are already in there. The shower's pretty simple to operate. I have confidence you can navigate your way in there."  
"So does that mean you won't scrub my back?" NIck asked with a half grin.  
Layla smirked, "No."


	12. Chapter 12

Jake sat alone at the kitchen table letting his TV dinner get cold as he stared at nothing in particular out the window. So lost in thought he didn't register the opening and closing of the back door. What finally broke him away from his state is Riley talking as he slammed doors in search of food only to be disappointed by the lack of. This wasn't good, Riley thought, he never let food like that box dinner into his home. Jake preferred to make his own meals. Then again Jake hadn't been himself since coming back from taking Layla home.   
"What are you doing?!" Jake finally asked, voice sounding more gruff that usual. "Trying to destroy my house?!"  
"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living brother. Sit there any longer and they'll call you a statue."  
Jake growled, "Shut Up. What do you want?"  
"Food you cantankerous old coot."  
"There's another one of these things in the freezer," Jake pointed at the cold meal that sat untouched in front of him.  
"Shoot no. You done got me spoiled on your fancy cooking'. 'Sides, I eat plenty of those at my place."  
"Suit yourself."  
Riley sat down across from his long time friend and took a good look at him. Dark circles under his eyes, his facial hair longer than he usually let it grow, his hair was pulled back which he didn't normally do, and he just looked like a man who had lost it all. Riley knew Jake had grown very fond of Layla very quickly so a little moping around was to be understood but this...this had been going on here months now. Riley had put in a call to Wes to see how he'd been fairing at work. Wes had seen the physical changes in him but he kept himself so busy at work that at times Wes had, had to force him to go home. The man had fell, fell real hard in love with Layla. They had been happy and Riley thought that she may have even considered staying when the time came. He didn't know if the two of them had talked about being together after Layla's contract was up. In the end Riley just tried to be there for Jake in any way he can.  
"What are you looking at?" Jake asked a little defensively.  
"I'm looking at a broken hearted man. Why don't you go to her? Try and change her mind to come back here where she belongs?"  
"No. She has her life and I have mine."  
"Then snap out of it already! She's been gone for months and you're still pining away for her."  
"Don't you think I've tried?! I can't. I don't know why but I just...I can't." His voice hitched, as he spoke so he shoved the food out of the way to bury his face in his hands.  
"That's it," Riley stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair. "I'm calling Wes. You go pack your bag."  
"What? Wait, why?" Jake looked up, his eyes red and swollen.  
"We're taking a road trip."  
"To where?"  
"Reno. Now move!"


	13. Chapter 13

Layla pounded out the last note with all she had and she had a lot out get out of her system tonight. Her new venue wasn't all it was made out to be. Nick had put a bug in Mack's ear about a little club in Los Angeles county that she could be loaned out to. Nick had taken up permanent residence not only with her at home but at work too. He swooned Mack into believing that Jamie Cooper, his revamped alias, was a real go getter and could get his foot in the door anywhere he went. Nick's buddy out here in Los Angeles gave him a clean slate with his alias out of the back room of his little hole in the wall nightclub. Nick had talked up his friend's, Alan Yates, bar the Gaslight Lounge so much that Mack agreed to another three month contract. Layla, still down about Jake, went along blindly in hopes it'd snap her out of her funk. Nick had tried, very hard, to make her forget Jake. Everyday he came onto her, even slipping beside her in bed only to be literally kicked out. Layla had, had enough of his antics and finally laid down the law of how things would be between them going forward. Seeing her determination Nick knew any further attempts to win her back would be futile. 

So the two of them were stuck in Los Angeles living out of a dingy two bedroom motel and barely making it by working at the club. Alan had lied to Nick about everything, from how prestigious the Gaslight was to how accommodating the living arrangements were supposed to be. The short, stocky, middle aged man with brownish red hair and beady little eyes had swindled them good and the contract that had been signed was air tight. After realizing what had happened Nick and Layla put in a call to Mack to have the agreement looked over by a lawyer, who confirmed it's lack of verbal loopholes. Mack told Layla she needed to try and live up to the documents terms and conditions because the financial repercussions he stood to face if she didn't would force him out of business. Even Nick was trapped here with her. Since Alan knew Nick was in the United States illegally and using a fake identity he blackmailed Nick into doing his dirty work. Alan wasn't just a night club owner, that was just a cover, he was a bookie and a loan shark who collected what was due him by any means necessary until he thought your debt paid. Now Nick was a goon made to collect from the tough or helpless people who owed him. Most of the clientele at the bar were there to do business with Alan or one of his associates, Layla was just a distraction singing along to little more than a karaoke machine.  
The highlight of it all was their contract was almost up. Layla hoped she could just quietly go back to Reno without Alan changing his mind. Nick, she believed, would never be allowed to leave and she truly hated it for him. He had changed so much while here, gone was the handsome charming snake in the grass, now he looked haggard and tired with a volitile temper that was fueled by the alcohol and pills he used to cope. He talked about turning himself into the authorities just to get away but he wouldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew Layla was away and safe from Alan's grasp. His love of her made him her protector, especially since he was the reason she was in this mess. With her he treated like precious China but if one of Alan's cohorts dared make a pass at her bones were broken, blood spilled. More than a few times she'd had to rush him to get medical attention. For all that Layla was grateful and if she could she'd make sure Nick left with her. If this nightmare would end she would run to Jake and never leave, like she should've done.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake and Riley sat in Mack's office, stunned at his news. Mack was all tore up about the predicament he'd helped get his best friend into, albeit unknowingly. Jake asked to see the contract so he'd know what he would be dealing with. From the sound of things he doubted this Yates fellow would live up to his end of the deal. Riley convinced Jake to stay the night at least to grab a hot meal and rest to plot their next course of action.  
"If you can get our girl out of this I'll be in your debt," Mack began as he saw the two of them off the next day. "She needs to be with you. The light in her eyes died out when she came back from Wichita Falls. A light I didn't know she had. I'm just sorry I can't do more but they have me over a barrel even from far away."   
"Well, you can't go blaming yourself. That Nick guy, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. I can't believe the nerve of him."  
"If it makes you feel any better Layla laid him out once after she had, had enough of his pestering."  
Jake hitched the side of his mouth in a small smile. "It helps a little but why did she go along with him?"  
"She explained it to me that maybe a new view would help her move on," Mack explained. "After all these years she still feels obligated to me after taking her in. She was broke, homeless, and heartbroken over this guy that once again is breaking her down. She's more than paid me back and its high time she lived her life how she wants to. I think that could be with you. Safe travels to the both of you."


	15. Chapter 15

The sickening crack of bone could be heard in the silence of the club. Nick's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slid down the wall. Layla broke free from the thug who held her at bay to run to his aid. Her hand came away red and wet with blood. Through her tears she cradled his head in her lap. Once again he had come to her rescue as one of Alan's associates tried to have his way with her as she exited the ladies bathroom. Now though it seemed he wouldn't be able to help her any longer. They had ganged up on them both. Layla had fought the men off as best as she could, she had begun tucking a knife in the band around on of her thigh highs, wearing big sharp rings, using heavy thick chains for bracelets and necklaces, and taking self defense classes. She had considered purchasing a handgun but was hesitant in doing so, if she survived tonight however a gun would be hers.  
"Layla," Nick's voice croaked out.  
"Shh, don't talk NIck. I'm gonna get you fixed up."  
"No baby. Run. Leave me and run. Don't look back."  
"I'm not leaving you!" Layla sobbed.  
"Can't...protect you...anymore," Nick choked out as he fought off the darkness creeping in. He was dying, he knew he didn't have much longer so he told the love of his life the one piece of advice he had left. "Find Jake...go."  
Layla sobbed, she could feel the blood soaking through her dress, this all seemed like a bad dream. "I'm not leaving you here. I love you."  
"No you don't. Not anymore. But I never...stopped...loving you," Nick spoke before giving into the darkness where he felt no more pain.  
"Nick?!" Layla screamed, shaking him to try and wake him when he didn't move she gathered him to her chest and held him close as she rocked, her tears falling on his pale face in big drops. If she made it out of here alive tonight she'd be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. She couldn't do that to Jake or anyone else she cared for. This is her fate now, Layla thought as her tears finally slowed up, I'll be trapped here forever.  
Reluctantly she raised her eyes up to the crowd of men who all stood around sneering at her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she croaked out, "At least let me send him home to his family. They deserve to lay him to rest."  
Alan elbowed his way to the front of the crowd and kneeled down in front of her. He chewed on the end of the stogie in his mouth before taking it out to use to point at her. "No. I'll take care of him...and you. You know your time with was almost up and you could've gone back to Reno, without Nick of course. Now you two try to cause trouble with my clients and associates, that was a stupid move sweetie. I'm extending your contract, indefinitely, until you not only work off your debt but Nick's too."  
Layla's eyes went wide in shock before she let the anger rise inside her. "No," she replied calmly, a small smile on her lips. "I'll finish out my contract and then I'm gone. I'll take care of Nick in the meantime. If you, any of you, so much as looks at me the wrong way I'll make you wish you were never born." Slowly, gently, she lay Nick's unmoving body on the ground before standing up to face them all. A song came to mind as she faced the mob; it involved angels, Spanish ones in fact and they're were seven of them. Layla knew that if she had left well enough alone then her time here would be torture but she stood up for herself and Nick and now all she could hope for was a quick death.  
Alan straightened to his full height, the stogie back in his mouth and sinister grin on his face. "You're talking too tough there doll. I don't think you have what it takes to pull it off but you're welcome to try."  
Now it was Layla's turn and she stepped closer to her master, a devilish grin flashed. "I will." Her voice calm, her body calm, as she understood that this was it. When she stood toe to toe with the man she leaned her head back as if laughing before rearing forward with all her might to bring into a crushing blow with his own forehead. Stars swirled at the impact but she fought the pain and tried to keep up with her surroundings. Layla saw Alan stagger backwards until two of the patrons caught him.  
Then she went into battle mode as the mob around her moved in closer for their pound of flesh. Quickly pulling her knife from its sheath on her thigh, Layla moved into a fighting stance. It was ten against one and thankfully some of the guys were beaten and bruised from earlier. She shook her heavy chain of a bracelet down over her palm to use as brass knuckles and gripped the knife in the other. At least two of the men were packing firearms under their jackets and why they hadn't drawn she didn't know but Layla tried not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If she could get her hands on one of the handguns would she be able to pull the trigger? Layla, with any luck, would find out.  
Ducking the blow aimed for her head Layla spun away and came up swinging the blade in a horizontal arc. Smiling as one of them yelped in pain she landed a blow on another's face using the big sharp rings. Her step out of another's grasp landed her against Alan's second in command. He grinned, showing his missing and yellow teeth, and head butted her in turn. Once again stars and pain blossomed but as she fought against the encroaching darkness her knee came up to connect hard with his groin. Letting her go as he doubled over Layla elbowed a goon with a black eye from earlier in the throat as he yanked on her hair. A man, black as night, reached for the hand that lightly gripped the dark brown handle of the knife but Layla kicked her leg out aiming for the knee. She heard him cry out as he collapsed to the ground holding his leg.  
The tall goon grabbed her at the waist from behind, his big meaty arms crushing her rib cage. Layla squirmed, swinging and kicking wildly. Fighting the panic that she was losing what was left of her edge she brought both knees up as high as she could before putting them down with all she could hoping one of the spiked heels would impale itself into his thigh. Her aim was true as he dropped her she twisted to swing the knife towards him. Layla felt the blade slow as it sank deep into his neck. She saw him reach for his throat in shock before hitting the ground and rolling away. Her hand brushed something, Layla looked and smiled. Picking up the small handgun she gave herself a quick lesson on how to fire the weapon, taking out one of the thugs in the process. The sound of the gun was louder than she anticipated as her ears rang and the world went quiet for a moment. Seeing the men closing in on her again Layla raised the gun once more. Aiming in their general direction she emptied the clip until the gun stopped firing. Realizing the weapon was out of ammo Layla took stock of the scene before her. Most of the men lay there moaning, if they moved at all. Others had taken cover behind the bar or knocked over tables. She dropped the gun, stunned. Then a fist came out of nowhere and darkness engulfed her.

Layla heard voices, they were fuzzy to her ears as she stirred to consciousness sometime later. Her head felt like wild horses were stampeding through her brain. Slowly she rolled over on the cold concrete floor to take in her surroundings. Her dull senses sharpening she could make out the back room of the Gaslight Lounge. It was dark with only the streetlight from the alley peeking in through the windows. Pushing herself up off of the floor she made her way painfully to the door leading out into the main area. Hearing voices Layla paused to lean her ear against the door in an attempt to listen to who and what may be on the other side.  
"Your girlfriend is a lot tougher than I gave her credit for," Alan spoke as he straddled one of the few chairs still in tact, stogie in his mouth.  
He leaned forward, propping his arms on the chair's back. He looked into Nick's glazed eyes. The boy had woke up, barely, a few minutes ago as Alan took in the damage. His head still felt like it was trying to split open but he had business to attend to. The broken man that lay before him still clung to life by a thread, but the light would soon go out of his eyes then clean up and repairs would begin. He would be just another body for the meat wagon to haul off. Alan had already taken care of those who were injured, no loose ends was his thinking. Now there was just him, Nick, and Layla. People were replaceable and Alan had plenty of others to pick.  
"Maybe I'll make her my new second," Alan mused aloud. Grinning as he watched the man on the floor flail and talk but not succeeding, he held a lighter up to his cigar nub, stoking the fire. "She's a looker and I bet good money I can get her 'play' my way with a little coercing. What do you think?"  
Nick lay there squirming and grunting as he tried to do something, anything. It was getting harder to simply think let alone do anything. He didn't hurt as much anymore, everything felt numb and fuzzy. It was hard to think with the darkness fast closing in again and this time it would hold him down for good.  
Layla's heart broke at the sight of Nick's broken body still trying to fight. She had cracked the door open slightly to get a better idea of what lay on the other side. When a groan stopped her from plotting her next move she saw Alan kicking Nick over and over and he could only lie there and take it. Layla's blood boiled as she looked around the room for anything that could be used a weapon. All of hers had been taken including her heavy necklace while she was knocked out. She grabbed a letter opener, extension cord, and an aluminum bat tucked away in the corner of the office. Armed as well as she could she hid the letter opener in the knife sheath. Wrapping the cord tightly around her fingers Layla tucked the ends into the palm of her hand. Gripping the bat behind her, hopefully out of sight she opened the door all the way and propped up against the frame.  
Alan stopped his assault when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Seeing his barefoot karaoke queen sporting one heck of a black eye and looking resigned to her fate he grinned around his smelly cheap cigar. "You're awake. Good. Your boy was trying to leave without telling you goodbye. Say your farewells before the boys come for him. Then we can discuss our new arrangement."  
When Layla made no effort to do as she was told Alan approached her cautiously.  
"Are you deaf? Someone really rang your bell huh? I gave you an order woman."  
Layla let a smile slowly creep onto her face. He stepped a little closer. That's when Layla brought the bat up to butt him square in the stomach as hard as she could. The cigar went flying as the breath got knocked out of him. Reacting quickly Alan grabbed the bat, twisting it from her grasp. Yelling out in pain she grabbed at her elbow to nurse the dislocated shoulder. One twirl of the bat and her legs went out from under her, causing a cry of pain as she landed hard against the floor. Something bit into her back and eventually pierced her flesh as she fought to get back on her feet. Alan straddled her chest before placing his hands on the creamy pale skin of Layla's neck and used the weight of his body as pressure. Gasping and flailing she felt the life draining out of her. Trying to focus Layla reached her hands to his face in an attempt to push him away. When that didn't dissuade him she moved her hands closer until they covered his eyes. One last push and she dug her thumbs deep into the corner of his eye sockets. Finally Alan released his vice like grip on Layla's throat to wrench her hands away from his face as she was just about to feel his eyes pop out of their sockets.  
Then the unexpected happened. He slumped over revealing Jake and Riley with Jake holding the bat in his hand, chest heaving. Layla's vision cleared up a bit to assure her the sight before her was real and not a trick due to loss of circulation to the brain. Despite it all Layla laughed, gently resting her head on the floor as she did so. It wasn't a nightmare that turned into a dream, the man she loved was right before her. Nick! she remembered as she scrambled on all fours to her wayward protector. Riley was already there, his face grim causing Layla to choke back the tears.  
"Is he...?"  
"Not yet," Riley replied. "But his pulse is faint. I don't know if he'll come through even if he were to be taken to the hospital."  
"We have to try, he deserves that much."  
"I've already contacted nine-one-one," Jake informed. Kneeling down beside Layla he pulled her towards him as she soaked his shirt with her tears. He kissed the top of her head as he looked over to the man that brought her to this point. Blood oozed out around him from the contact of the bat but he was still alive as his chest rose up and down slightly. His gaze turned to Nick and Jake couldn't help but wish him dead already. Riley caught his eye as they heard the sirens and the flashing lights coming to them.  
Everything was a whirlwind after that. The paramedics checked out Layla, giving her the all clear after mending her wounds. They carried Alan and Nick who was still alive but barely to the hospital. Detectives and police began their crime scene protocols. Relaying the events of the past few months leading up to what happened tonight Layla broke down again. Jake and Riley told their part of the story and their reason for being there. Content with their story the lead detective released the three of them, advising them to stay close for further investigation.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks passed before everything was right again. Riley headed back home to take care of things. That left Jake with Layla who was still waking up from the nightmare she had been living for the past few months. Alan Yates, all his known (and alive) associates, and thugs had been brought to justice. Currently Alan was trying to recover in the county hospital cuffed to the bed. Nick however was on life support with grim odds on his recovery. She'd been able to get in touch with one of his relatives where Layla took it upon herself to relay what had gone on and to urge them to see him before...they have to take him back home. One last time. Layla was grateful for Jake's strong presence through it all. No, things between them weren't the same as they had been. Both came to that painful realization as he had taken Nick's place in the little motel suite. She realized how much she'd changed in that short span of time. Layla didn't honestly know if Jake could love the new her.  
Jake noticed how she jumped at his touch, cried in her sleep, and kept a weary eye out for whatever may be coming for her in her mind. The woman he had come to love in such a short time had been hurt so bad he wasn't sure he had what she needed to mend. Jake kept in touch with Riley, Wes, and Mack while Layla kept Nick company in the hospital room awaiting for the arrival of his loved ones. He tried to be there for her in any way possible but finally he gave up. After a long talk Jake put his worn felt black cowboy hat on his head, grabbed his bag, and gently planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving on a Greyhound bound for Wichita Falls.  
Layla found another place to perform after running out of money. It was a little better than the Gaslight but it didn't feel like home like Chapilal or the Braid and Feather. She had to keep going though, for Nick who still remained on life support while she waited for his family who slowly made their way west. Jake had tried contactiing her once but she had since quit taking his calls. It all just hurt too much. She needed to heal her soul but not right now. Layla had to protect Nick, just like he had protected her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jake," Wes called as he peeked into his right hand man's office. "Meet me in five." Before the younger man could reply Wes walked away.  
Jake sat puzzled. Leaning back into his chair he rubbed a hand over his face, scratching at the stubble on his chin. It had been a busy few weeks with planning for the encroaching holiday season. Once he returned to Oklahoma he had thrown himself head first into his work. Ignoring the questions and concerns from everyone as he realized Layla wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt but he'd move on, eventually. Maybe. Now he freshened up before missing his meeting with Wes in his office.  
"Son," Wes began as Jake sat down in his office. "I need you to head to Georgia. See if you can take Riley along with you, for company."  
"Sure. For what though?"  
"Got a tip that there's an act out there that would fit in nicely here."  
Jake's brow furrowed together, "But I'm not part of the team to scout for talent. Plus, I got my plate loaded with event planning and promotions-"  
Wes held up his hand, "This is a special request, from me. You need a break and you can say hi to your buddy in Alabama on the way if you like."  
He knew it was of no use so Jake changed gears, "Ok. When do I leave?"  
Wes tapped on the desktop's keyboard before returning his attention back to Jake who looked tired and worn after coming back from California without Layla. "I just sent everything you need to know in an email. Call it a day and get packing."  
With a huff Jake gave a nod of his head as he left the office. Dragging his cell phone out of his blazer jacket he punched in Riley's number as he wrapped things up in his own office. It went to voicemail so Jake gruffly ordered, "Pack your bags, we're going to Georgia."


	18. Chapter 18

Layla poured her heart and soul, both of which were on the mend, into her music. Letting that last note hold as long as her lungs would allow before bringing her set to an end. The roaring applause let her know that she had appease the masses once again. With a quick word she and the band exited the stage for a break. Layla went to her dressing room where she closed the door behind her and collapsed on the couch to muffle her crying jag. Soon she would drink her water as she fixed her make up before heading back out for another round.

It still hurt. Losing Nick and watching as one of his distant cousins come to take his body home to New Zealand. Then she went back to Reno only to have Mack cut her loose, saying it was time. Packing up her things she held her breath as she passed that city limit sign. The car kept on moving, proving further that it was time for Layla to move on. Once she thought of going to Oklahoma and Jake had popped into her head. It was quickly snuffed out though because even if Jake still wanted her she was in no shape to try. So she headed south towards home. There, maybe, she could find herself again to heal her heart and soul that was more broken than she realized.

Cold compress mask over her eyes, Layla sat in the chair sipping a room temperature bottle of water. She'd given up drinking when it did nothing but remind her of all she'd had and all she'd lost. When she wasn't working on her music Layla spent it with her family and the few friends that were still around from high school. Talking about the life she had lived the day she left and never looked back helped ease her mentally and physically. Hesitant as she was when ringing her parent's doorbell that quickly disappeared as her father pulled her into a bone crushing bear hug. Her mother wept as she rained kisses on Layla's head.  
Layla quickly found work at a hotel bar. She broke her rule and lived there until she could afford a place of her own. Marveling at how her family had grown she briefly regretted her decision to see the world for the first time. Now they were her biggest fans as the lot of them came from their suburban homes into the city to see her perform. She needed this more than anything. The crying jags happened less and less. Tonight though she thought she had seen Jake of all people in the crowd. Then with all her being she wanted, no needed, him to be with her. Maybe it was a sign she needed to reach out to him, see if he felt the same way about her that she did about him.  
With a knock on the door Layla was warned it was close to time again for the second act. Removing the compress to study her reflection, satisfied that the redness, puffiness, and splotches were gone she touched up her make up. Standing, she adjusted the black form hugging pants that draped over the strappy heels. She smoothed down the front of the dark blue satin top with it's silver and gold accents and scoop neck too. About to exit her room, ready for another round she paused and listened. That's when she heard it...


	19. Chapter 19

"There's a full moon over Tulsa...I hope that it's shinin' on you..."  
Layla walked to the stage but had the breath knocked out of her at what she saw. There, sitting just as pretty as you please was Jake and Riley. They sat perched on a couple of stools, guitars in hand, with just two spotlights beaming down on them as Jake continued to croon. Tears and a smile broke her out of her entranced state. Someone shoved a microphone in her hand and pointed to the stage to join them. Realizing it was time for her part she stepped onto the stage and stood in the middle of them.  
"Here the city lights outshine the moon...I was just now thinking of you..."  
Jake looked up, hearing the quiver in her voice. Glancing over at Riley, he smiled before looking down to give the two of them this moment. Jake alternated his focus between this woman and the next chord on his guitar. He noted the subtle changes in her physical appearance and the look in her eyes. This woman who he loved still remained the beauty he had fallen for. Her hair was longer but still had that beautiful mix of brown, blond, and red. Her eyes didn't appear to be weary or haunted like they did when he'd left her. Her figure had filled out, no longer looking dangerously thin as she was in Los Angeles. He noticed how she carried herself now, it was different, it was confident. He couldn't wait to hold her again, if she were to let him.'  
Jake looked the same, Layla initially thought. As she stood behind them though the differences began to show themselves. The facial hair was longer and more unkempt than what he'd normally do. His hair was longer, more gray peeked at his temples. Layla saw how gaunt his face looked and pale with dark circles under his eyes. Jake's frame was lean instead of the sturdiness she was accustomed to. While Layla was ecstatic to see the man before her, she was saddened to see the state he was in at the moment. Since he had managed to find her then she could only hope that he wanted her back. Layla wasn't completely healed but having him around would be the final step to becoming a semblance of the woman she used to be. Placing a hand on Riley's shoulder she waited for him to look into her eyes, when he did she gave him a smile to say thank you for trying to be there for Jake when she couldn't, at least that's what Layla hoped to convey. With a wink and a grin he returned to his music. Switching the microphone to her other hand she laid a hand on Jake's shoulder and squeezed. He responded by placing a quick kiss on her hand before leaning into her as he played on.  
"You're the reason God made Oklahoma...You're the reason God made Oklahoma...And I'm sure missing you...I'm sure missing you," the two of them crooned, holding that last note for as long as they dared. The song had to end. The show must go on. Layla Fowler had to sing for her supper. The words that needed to be said would have to wait for just a little longer.  
As the house lights went up the audience stood up to cheer and shout their praises. It warmed Layla's heart at the sight. Briefly introducing Jake and Riley to the crowd, the three of them eased into sync with the band to perform the rest of the set. Knowing he was there she could feel a little lighter, hit a higher note, and smile a little brighter.

After all was said and done Riley took care of the guitars as Jake followed Layla back to her dressing room. As she closed the door Jake couldn't hold back any longer. Bringing her as close to him as he could Jake embraced her before crushing his lips against hers. Feeling her arms encircle his neck and fingers running through his hair Jake growled in appreciation. Finally, he knew he had to let her go so they both came up for air. Breaking the kiss he pulled away to look long and deep into her eyes and was surprised to find tears on the verge of falling.  
"Layla, baby, what's the matter?" Jake asked softly.  
Layla choked out a little laugh as she wiped the tears away. "Please tell I'm not dreaming, that you and Riley are really here. With me. In Georgia. I don't want to wake up and find out that this never happened."  
He cupped her face between his hands, she placed her own on his and made sure she looked him in the eyes. "You're not dreaming darlin'. It's all real. I love you Layla," he spoke quietly.  
"I love you too," she whispered in return.  
A knock on the door interrupted their quiet moment. "Layla, everything all right in there?" the owner asked, concerned. "You're usually out mingling and socializing with the audience is why I'm asking."  
Opening the door with a smile she allowed her manager to come in. She noticed him taking in the situation, reading the room. "Zane, let me introduce you to Jake. Jake Hall from Oklahoma. Jake, this is my employer, Zane Wilson. He owns Peachy Keen."  
The two men shook each other's had amicably. "I see you've been taking care of my girl, I appreciate it."  
"Oh no," Zane chuckled. "It's more like she's been taking care of me. Since she'd been performing here my business has improved greatly."  
"Yeah," Jake looked at his woman lovingly. "She has that way about her.  
Noticing his presence was making for an awkward situation Zane excused himself, "Well, it was good to meet you. I liked hearing you and your buddy play. Layla, just reminding you, you have family and friends out there waiting."  
"Oh I can't wait for you to meet my family," Layla spoke, taking him by the hand she led the both of them out into the audience area of the bar. Sure enough,fans eagerly awaited with phones, cameras, pens, paper, etc. Anything for a picture or autograph. Obliging them until she couldn't take it anymore she excused herself to go over to the table where her family sat. She'd brought Riley along too so as to not be left out.  
After introductions were made the little group decided to head back to their suburban homes. Layla had the boys set up in her suite at the hotel. It was so good to be back in one another's presence. Layla could feel herself heal more spiritually. Over the course of a few days so much had happened.

Riley and Jake both became guest acts while they stayed. Sometimes they'd perform as a trio, duo, or solo act between the three of them. Her family got to know them, she was thrilled when the lot of them seemed to approve of both men. Zane even offered the guys a contract to keep performing at the club. Once Jake explained his occupation they were able to agree that the Peach should be on the rotating schedule along with the other businesses who had agreed to the idea.


	20. Chapter 20

"Goodbye Riley," Layla spoke as she hugged him fiercely at the drop off of the airport. "I'll be missing you."  
"Same here. Try to keep this one in line for me ok?"  
"I'll try my best," Layla pulled back with tears in her eyes.  
Jake reached out a hand, his best friend took it in his and pulled him into a bear hug with plenty of back slapping. "Let me know you got home ok man?"  
"I will brother. I'll be seeing you." He slung the back pack over his shoulder and headed for the gate. Looking back one last time he gave a little wave then disappeared.  
Jake and Layla turned around to head back out to the car, he draped an arm over her shoulders. After two weeks it was time for Riley to go home and catch up on work. Jake would stay indefinitely until he and Layla finally had the talk about their future together that they had been putting off. It wouldn't be easy but it had to be done, there would be sacrifices for both of them no matter which way it went.  
Layla navigated the busy streets and highway with relative ease. Jake helped copilot as needed otherwise the two of them remained in companionable silence. As soon as the door to her hotel suite closed behind them Layla jumped into Jake's arms and reigned kisses on him everywhere. Her hands too joined in the frenzy as they moved maniacally to rid him of his clothing. Jake, caught off guard initially, began his own exploration of her body until the both of them stood naked in the middle of the living room area. Chests heaving and bodies quivering in anticipation they each stood looking at one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds ticked by, each one felt like an eternity until they gave in. Crushing their bodies together they sank down to the floor as she was finally able to give him a proper welcome. They both tried to communicate with their bodies what they weren't ready to put into words. For a little while the world only consisted of the two of them and them alone.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom, Dad," Layla began later that week. "I'm moving to Oklahoma." She held onto Jake a little tighter for support. Plans and decisions had been made, but in the end it all felt right. "I'll be back to visit and y'all can come out and see us anytime. Wichita Falls is beautiful."  
Her father sighed before speaking but his wife cut him off. "Of course darling. You were born to wander and now," she looked to Jake warmly. "You won't be wandering alone." Her father stood there, nodding in agreement, as a tear fell slowly down his cheek.  
Giving them both a hug and kiss goodbye she and Jake climbed into the SUV loaded down with what little she had in the world and headed west. Taking Jake's free hand as he took the first shift driving she smiled. "Let's go home."


	22. Chapter 22

Layla took a steadying breath as she looked as her reflection.  
Two strong arms snaked about her abdomen and held her tight. Jake's face peeked over her shoulder, laying a gentle kiss on her bare freckled shoulder. His eyes met hers in the mirror. "You look beautiful darlin'," he rasped out.  
"Thank you handsome," she replied, turning in his arms to face him. She draped her slender tan arms around his neck and gently laid a kiss on his lips so as to not mess up her make up. She smiled at the glittering ring on her left hand. It was just one symbol of their love with another on the way. Layla Fowler Hall was happy and at peace with her world. The sounds of the world called to her from the audience. "Now go. I got to do my usual final check."  
"Yes ma'am," Jake winked as he walked away. His hair was a little longer but pulled back for tonight. His grey western style blazer hugged his frame as his bolo tie, in the shaped of a wolf, made the deep blue jewel tone of his shirt pop. The outfit was completed with black denim jeans and his 'Sunday' cowboy boots. She hated to see him go but she loved to watch him leave. Turning back to her own reflection in the mirror she smiled. Her long locks held in place courtesy of half a can of White Rain. Her eyes a dark smokey brown and cheeks looked sunkissed, and her lips now had a shimmering orange gold color on them. Her earrings and necklace were mostly gold but silver an copper accents showed through. She straightened the floor length dress. With its off the shoulder peasant neckline and empire waist suited her new figure in pale yellow and white pattern. The nude ballet flats completed the ensemble. She laughed as she thought how much like Naomie Harper off of "Mama's Family" she resembled. Tonight would be her last show for a while so she was determined to make it memorable for everyone involved. That is, of course, if the life growing inside of her would cooperate.  
"Ok baby, time for mama to go sing for her supper," she spoke, rubbing her belly as she made her way out the door. "Now be good for mommy while she's working and I'll see you soon."  
Jake was there, waiting for her. Taking her hand in his he pressed it to his lips. "I love you."  
"I love you."  
He rubbed his hand lovingly over her stomach and gave a little chuckle at the movement he felt. Pulling away he led the two of them down the corridor and onto the stage. The sound of music greeted them as they stepped into the spotlight. Riley turned, sensing their presence due to the crowds reaction and smiled while he continued crooning his song. Jake made sure a stool was at her disposal before strapping on his guitar.  
The music changed and Jake began, "There's full moon over Tulsa...I hope that it's shining on you..."  
On it went until Layla took over, "Here the city lights out shine the moon...I was just now thinking of you..."  
Finally, everyone on stage sang in harmony. "You're the reason God made Oklahoma...You're the reason God made Oklahoma...And I'm sure missing you...I'm sure missing you..."  
The audience came to their feet. Jake pulled Layla close to him where she whispered, "I think my water just broke."


End file.
